A Girl Called Hitobito
by Aressa
Summary: A girl who finds herself in her favorite AnimeGame. APE ESCAPE! She's confused and everyone around her speaks Japanese. She needs to learn how to adapt to survive this crazy story. Rated T for suggestive stuff. Not really that bad. It's just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl (No she isn't based on me besides the fact she loves Ape Escape and monkeys XD) who gets transported into the Ape Escape Anime (Saru Get Chu) and finds herself in Specter and the Freaky Monkey Five's base.

If you have any questions or comments you'd like to ask or say privately, feeling free to email or message me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to watch this episode, go here If you'd like to see more, go here . Now, on to the story:D

A Girl Called Hitobito 

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was out, shining brightly and the breeze was gentle and cooling as Minako made her way to school. Minko was in high school, sophomore and had long dark brown hair. Her green eyes seem to be glazed over as she smiled widely, thinking to herself about when she had lunch that she'd play the new Ape Escape game she just got from Japan. True, it was, that she didn't know Japanese that much, but she was sure she could figure it out some way.

Minako was only a few minutes away from school when she saw a glittering light, in the shape of a circle. It was mixed with the colors blue, purple, white and others that she saw only glimpses of. The closer she got, the more the swirling light brightened it seemed. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that it looked exactly like the one from her favorite anime, Saru Get Chu. She stared at it in awe and wondered if, just maybe, her dreams where coming true.

Slowly and hesitantly, she walked over to the bright light. Reaching out her hand, she swiped at the light, but felt nothing but a cool breeze sweep by, leaves scattering around, dancing around her and the light.

Finally, Minako decided that she'd take the risk and jumped straight into the light, diving into the swirls of colors and finding it dark for a few moments, them suddenly a light, which he was thrown towards by some force. Once she reached the end, she dropped a couple feet to the floor, hidden by some sort of table.

Rubbing her head, she heard some grunts and stains of frustration and peeked over the table for a moment. Immediately she recognized Ukki Red on the table, doing his best to tear what seemed to be a phone book in half. Everyone's attention was on Red, so no one noticed her for the moment.

She looked around and saw monkeys working on computers just as they did in the anime, some slacked off and ate a banana, which she never saw in the show, but shrugged it off. Turning her attention back to the table, she saw the FMF watching as Red said something to Specter, which at this point she realized they still spoke Japanese. 'Great', she thought, 'what am I going to do if they can't understand me? Let alone me understand them…'

Just as she finished that thought, everyone fell out of their chairs, except Specter and Red. Red obviously said something stupid and she ducked down in vain, because once upon getting low to the ground she made eye contact with Ukki Blue. Her whole body tensed up, she wanted to run and hide, but her body refused. Suddenly, Blue reached out and grabbed her by the arm and shouted, "Boss!!!"

Jerked up to her feet, she stumbled and tried to pull away from Blue's grip, looking around at everyone who was looking back in confusion. They didn't know how a human could get into their base so easily, maybe Kakeru and his pals found a way in?

Standing up, Specter began to shout in Minako's direction. She didn't know was he said at all and she stood there, trembling and frightened in front of the monkeys that now had her captive. Specter growled and shouted again, his anger rising. Not knowing anything else to do, she shouted back, not in anger, but in fear. "I don't know what your saying! I'm sorry! Let me go please!" She tried to get away again, but only in vain.

The FMF and Specter looked at each other in confusion. Specter then looked up at Ukki Blue and snapped a few orders it sounded like in Minako's opinion. Blue then kneeled next to her and let her go. Minako immediately held her arm away defensively, but didn't run; only looking at Blue who began to speak in English to her.

"Where are… you from?" Blue asked, making his usual hand gestures she remembered in the show and his accent was still kind of bad. She looked around at the other monkeys who were looking at her in curiosity, except Specter, who had sat back down and looked as angry as ever. She thought to herself and wondered if she should tell them about them being in a show, but thought it best to wait until later. "I'm from… America," she said slowly and Blue turned to Specter, translating the message to him.

Specter nodded and seemed to order Blue around more, then turned to Red and talked to him for a moment. Blue rose back up and smiled kindly to the frightened human. "Come with me." And that Minako did, not wanting to cause more trouble.


	2. The Name

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Chapter 2: The Name

Minako followed Blue without question around Specter's large base. She was still confused and frightened about the events that just taken place only moment ago.

It was a normal day wasn't it? Well, it was until she came across that portal on her way to school… Minako shook her head and sighed. It was always her dream to be in this situation right? So why was she so frightened by their presence? It seems that you know exactly what to say until the moment comes when you want to say it. That always happens to her. She hit herself in the forehead in frustration, thinking to herself, 'They probably think I'm an idiot or something…'

She was brought back to reality as Blue stopped in the middle of a dark and gloomy hallway, next to a sliding door. Reaching out to the buttons of the security system, Blue typed in the password and the door slid open immediately.

The room, not to Minako's surprise, looked exactly like the room Hakese is forced to stay in when he is captured by Specter in the latest episodes, but Hakese was nowhere in sight. (I know they aren't the latest now, but to Minako they are. It'd be more interesting if she didn't know what was going to happen next.) It was very nice and roomy; it resembled a child's play room. It had orange walls, decorated with paintings of trees and the moon and stars, and bluish/purplish tile floors. The décor to the room was very toony and childish to Minako, definitely a children's playroom would come to mind. There was a colorful clock, a slide, a table, couch, small bed, and other things she might need. When she looked across the room see noticed a big window with a beautiful view over the island in which Specter chose to have his base rest.

When they walked into the room, the door shut and Blue released her hand. She took a few steps away, looking back at Blue to see if he was going to leave while she wasn't looking, and sat her backpack down on one of the chairs. Sighing in content, she looked around the room, turning to the monkey to see if he was still in her new 'home'.

He was completely silent as she looked over everything, not making a sound except to clear his throat, and not making a movement except to shift his weight.

Sitting down on the other chair by the table, Minako motioned to the couch, offering Blue a seat. Blue smiled and accepted her offer, walking over and sitting on the couch. Minako flinched when she felt a small throb on her arm where Blue had grabbed. She looked down to find a large bruise had formed, probably when she was jerked around by Blue; he wasn't the gentlest of monkeys she guessed.

"…Sorry…" Blue said with a nervous chuckle. Minako jumped, she'd been in thought and Blue once again brought her back. "Huh?" she asked, confused. Blue reached out to her and brushed over the tender, discolored flesh on her arm. "Sorry," he said again, seeming to feel guiltier than before. Looking down at her arm and back at Blue, she nodded, smiling sweetly to the monkey. "It's okay," she replied and Blue pulled his hand back, going to his original position on the couch.

A few moments passed in awkward silence as Minako tried to find her words. What was he still doing here? Maybe it was his job to stay in here and make sure she didn't try anything. Maybe he liked her because she spoke English and no one else he knew did… Did he just want an English-speaking friend? Then why isn't he gabbing away? Does he like her? That's stupid. Why would he like her? She cursed herself for even thinking that. Bestiality… My God, what if they heard her even thinking that. They'd probably kill her.

"Aaaaaah! I wish I knew what they said!" she shouted out unknowingly. Blue jumped in his seat and gave her a strange look. 'Looks like Blue isn't the best English speaking monkey… I have to say things slower for him to understand,' she sighed gratefully. "What's wrong?" Blue asked, startled by the sudden outburst the human made.

"Uuuh…" Minako thought to herself, looking around. She then gently pressed her bruised to the back of the chair, pointing to it, giving a wincing face. "Bumped it…" she looked up at Blue with a nervous smile, hoping he would believe it.

Not only did he believe it, but also she could tell he felt even worse for injuring her. He frowned and lowered his head a bit. She felt terrible for making him this sad for lying, but she didn't want to even think of what was on her mind earlier. She got up and took a few steps so that she was next to Blue, placing a hand on his shoulder with a sincere smile. "I'm okay… Thank you… for caring," she leaned over and hugged Blue, who smiled back and let her hold him close for a moment.

Suddenly, the doors opened and revealed Specter, who was, not to Minako's surprise, startled by the sight of them hugging each other. Minako let go of Blue and he jumped off of the couch, saluting and shouting, "Boss!!!" Specter smirked and said something teasingly to Blue. The albino laughed as the other's face turned a little pink.

Minako found herself blushing too, not only to what Specter might have said, but to Specter himself. He had always been her favorite character from the game and show since the very first game. The human's eye where locked onto the albino, a small blush fixed upon her cheeks and Blue seemed to notice, because he seemed to become increasingly snappy towards Specter.

Minako saw how he was acting, so out of character that he was in the show, and wondered why he'd do that to his own leader. She thought he had a thing for Ukki Pink anyway, why would he be getting mad about her looking at Specter? Wait… Maybe they were just having an argument about something else… 'There I go again!' she cursed herself, 'I need therapy… ugh…'

Specter walked over and to the chair Minako's backpack rested. Shoving it out of the way, it flopped onto the floor with a crunch and Specter took its place upon the furniture. Minako whimpered and bit her bottom lip. Everything was in her backpack, at least everything she would need and it didn't help that some of it was breakable. Blue took his seat on the couch again and Minako did the same with her chair.

Specter looked her over for a moment and turned to Blue, speaking Japanese, which Blue would translate. Blue turned to Minako and asked, "You do know Kakeru?" Minako, of course being an Ape Escape fan, knew about him, but shook her head. "No… who's that?" She said innocently and looked confused. Blue turned around back to Specter and translated. Specter seemed to feel better about her presence but he had more questions.

And so like that it went on… Specter asked, Blue translated, Minako answered and Blue translated again. She was asked about all of Kakeru's friends, which she denied knowing any of them. She was asked about what she knew about Specter and the FMF, to which she denied knowing a lot, but did like them and hoped they'd accept her as a friend at least. She was asked about where she came from, friends, family and other private matters in which she replied calmly, even though she still felt uncomfortable, but she knew that if she didn't answer, they'd never even think of trusting her.

Once the whole ordeal of questioning was finally over, Specter rose from his seat and turned around. Specter's words seemed darker than before and he left the room, leaving Blue and Minako alone once more. Blue looked over at Minako and said, "Your name is now… _Hitobito_."

"Hito... bito?" she replied a little confused. It seemed like an ugly name, even if she had no idea of what it meant. Why couldn't Specter and the other's call her by her real name? Why Hitobito? I guess Specter didn't think she was worthy enough in his eyes to be called by her true name.

Minako looked down at her shoes, then back up at Blue, who was standing up. "Blue…" she looked up at the tall figure in front of her. "What… does Hitobito mean?" she asked, hoping she would be able to know and also hoping it wasn't too degrading.

Blue looked down and smiled at 'Hitobito' and kneeled down so he was at her eyelevel. He was wearing a smile, but it seemed more like a pity smile than a happy smile. "Hitobito means 'Human'," Blue rose back to his feet and walked over to the door, which opened for him. He turned around and waved to Hitobito, "Sayonara, watakushi no kirei Hitobito!"--

And with that, he walked out and the door closed behind him, then vanished and only left a blank wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hitobito doesn't know what it means, but Blue said, "Goodbye, my beautiful/pretty Human!" in Japanese.


	3. Hello, Our Little Hitobito

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3

Chapter 3: Hello, Our Little Hitobito

Once Blue left, Hitobito was confused. "Great…" she said to herself, "Now he's going to speak in Japanese to me? I wonder what he said…" She rose from her seat and decided to get a better look at the room.

She felt over the walls and tried to see if there was a way out, but unfortunately there wasn't one to be found. The ceiling was clear of ways out and so was the floor. She felt trapped. Though it was a dream come true to be in the same world as her favorite characters, what fun or adventure would it be if she were stuck in this room the whole time? Her last hope was the windows, but they wouldn't budge; they wouldn't even break, so it was impossible to get out unless someone let her out.

Sighing, she sat down on the chair that Specter had been in around an hour or two ago. Looking at the clock, she sighed again, slumping over in the chair. She sat back up after a few moments to think about the day.

Just then, she remember that she brought her PSP in her bag; she was going to play it at lunch that day at school, but with the circumstances, that wasn't going to happen. She picked up her bag that was tossed on the floor carelessly by Specter earlier and rummaged through it. Once she found it, she immediately pulled it out along with other games.

Though Hitobito usually played Ape Escape games, she wanted to keep her mind off of things going on and chose to play a car racing game instead. Hitobito started a new game and started playing. She was a whiz at racing games; she enjoyed fast action, things usually moved too slowly for her.

It was silent in the room except the sounds and music emitting from Hitobito's PSP. Hitobito thought it was nice to have things quiet for a moment, but she felt incredibly lonely for some reason. Looking at the clock, she realized she had spent three through four hours alone in the room and it didn't surprise her. Hitobito went back to her game.

"HIIIIII!!!!" a loud voice boomed behind Hitobito, causing her to jump and scream in terror. She spun around to see Blue smiling with a tray of food in his hands. The human stared at him with wide eyes and a hand to her chest, trying to keep from having a heart attack, she didn't even hear him come in.

Finally catching her breath, she smiled wearily at the tall figure looming over her and returned the greeting. "Oh… Hi!" she laughed nervously as the other looked down to see what was in her hands. Noticing his eyes were fixed upon something else, she looked down to see what it was, and sure enough it was her PSP.

Hitobito lifted it up so he could get a better look at it when he proclaimed, "I have one!" He smiled and swiftly walked over to the table, setting down the tray and pulled his out of one of his jacket pockets, holding it out for Hitobito to see. Looking at his, she noticed it was almost exactly like the one she had and smiled up at Blue with a nod, "Cool!"

Not to her surprise, Hitobito's tray of food had a lot of bananas. She bit her lip to keep from giggling and looked at the other items on the tray. There was a cup of water and some vegetables as well on the tray.

At this point, Blue took it upon himself to let her know that he was the one who set it up for her. Because, as he explained, that sometimes they forgot to feed the 'guests' and they had to make their own.

Hitobito blushed a little and bowed in gratitude for they meal. She sat down on the chair by the table and took her fork and ate some vegetables. It wasn't the best meal she could ask for, but she was grateful that she at least had some food and it was sweet of Blue to get her some on his own time. Blue had taken a seat on the couch as he usually did and fidgeted while she ate. Hitobito picked up the cup of water and took a drink; she had been dying of thirst for an hour or so.

Picking up a banana, she offered it to Blue with a kind smile. Looking up, the monkey took the offering and nodded to her as if to say thank you. So together they ate, and soon they even started a conversation about their PSPs and games they liked to play.

Time seemed to fly as they talked to one another and soon Hitobito and Blue finished had finished the meal and were talking for hours about whatever came up. Hitobito did notice that Blue didn't want to talk about Specter while she was around, but was fine about talking about anyone else. 'That's weird…' she thought to herself, 'Maybe they just had a big disagreement or something…'

Once the clock struck 5 p.m. Blue stood up and staid it was time for him to go. Hitobito jumped up and stood in his path and look up at him, holding out her arms to block his path. "I don't want to be left here all alone… Why can't I come with you?" she whimpered sadly to him. Blue sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry… I have to go," he shrugged, while Hitobito whimpered more and pouted.

Thinking for a moment, Blue was silent and thought over what he could do. Finally, he broke the silence. "Okay… Alright," he reached out and put his hand on the smaller human's shoulder, "I'll try… Maybe… I can find a way to… maybe get out of this room and stay with me." Hitobito froze and her face became bright red. "No!" Blue pulled his hand back and held them both up defensively, "Thanks not what I meant! Sorry!" Hitobito couldn't help but burst out laughing and Blue started to laugh too.

The human nodded and bowed slightly in gratitude once more to the monkey. "Thank you… When will you come back? It's lonely in here…" Hitobito whispered, a little embarrassed to admit it. Blue shrugged then nodded, he agreed it could get lonely, but he would help her get out and about the base as soon as he possibly could; he felt bad for her to have to stay in one stop, since he's the time that likes to run around and have adventures and such.

Time soon came to where Blue had to leave, but promised Hitobito that he would return as soon as he could, an hour at the most. Just as Blue opened the door and was about to step out, Hitobito ran up behind him and hugged him, holding him close to her before she let go and ran bag to the couch and flopped on the soft material. Blue didn't move at all, his smile hidden from the human's sight by his hat and he finally left the room.

"Alone again…" Hitobito sighed, already feeling the loneliness creeping back to her. Realizing she was getting upset for almost no reason, she shook her head and stood up. "What's wrong with me?" she smiled, "Blue said he'd be right back and he wouldn't lie to me, would he? I just have to kill about an hour of time and then I'll be out of this room…"

She walked over to the window and peered outside. There was a beautiful view of the island and the ocean beyond it. Palm trees, monkeys, villages and more were in Hitobito's sight and she drank in every drop of the view. They sun was still high in the sky and she smiled, pleased with the warm feeling of the rays upon her cheeks.

After a few minutes of looking at the gorgeous view, she saw something in the distance. "Huh? That's weird…" she muttered to herself. She squinted her eyes, trying to see what it was. Then… she saw it. It was a big gray dome, which yellow and red at the top. She recognized it as the Professor's lab and her eyes widened. "They actually found the island?"

Hitobito began pacing the room, looking out the window to see how far the approaching intruders were every few minutes. Then, to Hitobito's relief, Blue came in and waved. He opened his mouth to say something, but the human sped off and slipped right past him, leaving him behind wondering what just happened.

Running down the halls, she didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she felt that Blue might have said she couldn't get out and leave her there again. Maybe she felt as though she needed to tell the others. Maybe she just couldn't stand that room. Whatever the reason was, she knew she was glad to get out of the room and maybe even glad to be of some use.

Not surprisingly though, Blue was running right behind her and gaining up on her fast. To try and get away, she whipped around a corner and slammed right into a very upset Red in a ridiculous costume. Well… more ridiculous than usual. He looked like a creepy/nerdy/old/single man! It was a sad sight to say the least, but she was on the floor writhing in pain to really care at the moment.

Clutching her chest and gasping for air, Hitobito groaned in pain. Stunned, Red just stood there and watch as Blue rounded the corner to find the sad sight the poor human ran into, and hard at that. Blue jumped back and took a good look at Red; he was surely as surprised as Hitobito was (or anyone else for that matter).

The human sat up finally, looking rather ragged after what just happened and looked up at Blue and Red. She pulled in a deep breath and told them that she needed to see Specter now. Red didn't understand, but Blue, as always, translated her message. Red nodded and picked her up off the ground, not very gently at that. She was flung over his shoulder and a small 'oof!' escaped her lips; Blue winced a little but didn't say anything.

She was carried down a series of hallways before ending up in the room she had been teleported into only hours before. Red lifted her off his shoulder and decided to be a little gentler when he sat her down on the table in front of Blue's chair. She guessed since Blue spent more time with her and spoke her language she was his problem to deal with.

Specter was in his usual spot at the head of the table, looking quite surprised, most likely 'cause the human was out of her 'cage'. Turning to Blue, Specter seemed to question why she was in the room, but Blue only shrugged, mostly likely explaining the fact she ran out before he was able to realize she was even thinking it.

Growling, Specter turned to Hitobito and asked/ yelled at her. Surprisingly, she felt as though she could understand a couple of words; she had, after all, been watching anime in Japanese before and playing Japanese games that were only subbed in English. She could only understand a word or two, but was almost proud of herself nonetheless.

She understood it was a question, but Blue still had to come in and help. "Why did you get out?" asked Blue. Hitobito jumped up and pointed out in the direction she thought was the way she saw the dome approaching. "Kakeru! Hiroki! On their way!" She bounced up and down with her finger still pointing at the wall. Specter must have knew exactly what she was talking about because he nodded and smiled, seeming to have something in store for the humans. Specter didn't say anything, but everyone took their seat and they didn't seem to mind that Hitobito was there anymore.

Sliding off the table, the human took a place of her own on the floor between Blue, who was messing with his hat and made an occasional whistle, and Red, who was 'pumping iron' and sweating everywhere. She sat on her knees and peeked over the edge of the table to see what was going on. It seemed to be a meeting of some sort, just like she remembered in the show.

While peeking over the table, she heard a sudden shriek of delight and Yellow leaned over the table to pick her up from under the arms just as a human would a dog. "Kawaii!" Yellow held her up and Hitobito squirmed in his grip. To her luck, Specter scolded Yellow and forced him to put her down. Not to her luck, he sat her right next to him and patted her on the head. Honestly, she did feel like a dog; but at least she wasn't treated like a stray, Yellow would slip her candies and other goods while no one was looking.

Sniffing the foreign substance, she figured it was harmless and ate some. The candy she received from him where the best she had ever had and she couldn't help but let out a soft sound that resembled a purr. At this, she received more candy and another pat on the head. Hitobito figured she could make due with this; it wasn't too bad except the fact she was looked upon as a pet in Yellow's eyes. She couldn't wait to get back to Blue; at least she wasn't a dog to him.

Getting on all fours, Hitobito slowly began to crawl away, but her escape fail and she knew it when Yellow caught the collar of her shirt and pulled her back to her seat on the floor. She let out a growl of displeasure and huffed as she sat down on the hard ground again. She swore to herself if Yellow dared to pat her head again, she'd turn around and bite him. If she was going to go down as someone's pet, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Standing up, the human made another run for it, but was tugged back once more by Yellow's forceful hands. She spun around and grabbed his hand, digging her nails into his black gloves. "I am not your pet!" she yelled at the fat monkey; causing him to draw back and look at Blue, who explained Hitobito's frustration at Yellow's actions.

Yellow seemed to back off, but Hitobito did feel bad for being a little mean and yelling at him. Taking her place between Blue and Red, she felt more content and comfortable knowing that Blue was next to her.

As the meeting progressed, Hitobito listened intently, hoping that the harder she tried, the faster she could learn and understand the language. She was able to pick up word used commonly such as 'Nani' rather quickly. She found that 'Nani?' meant 'What?' , 'Anata' meant 'You' and other's she was picking up as they went along with their business.

It seemed like forever since the meeting first started and she was starting to feel exhausted from all the events of the day. Nuzzling Blue's leg while she sat on the floor, she looked up at him with her tired eyes and let out a slight whimper so she wouldn't make so much noise everyone would notice and get mad at her.

Blue looked down and nodded, knowing she must have been tired from what he's seen happen to her so far. He let her rest against his leg until the meeting was over. When finally everything was taken care of, Blue woke up Hitobito, who had nodded off during the long meeting and told her that it was time to head back to their rooms.

Following Blue, Hitobito's eyes hurt and her vision started to blur from an unbearable desire to sleep. She followed Blue straight to her room and walked it, flopping on the bed, too tired to even change clothes or cover her self up with the blankets. Blue had followed her in, so he took the liberty of lifting her up slowly and gently enough to not disturb her to get the blankets from under her and rested her back on the bed, pulling the now free materials over her and tucking her in.

Once the human was nestled nice and cozy in her new bed, Blue walked to the door, taking one last look back at the human, before turning off the lights and letting the door close and vanish behind him as it did the last times he left.


	4. Tension

* * *

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3

Chapter 4: Tension

The sun rose slowly over the tropical island and base; beams of the warm light ran over Hitobito's eyelids. Whimpering slightly, she woke up from the bright rays shining down upon her. Stretching, she took a look around the room and nearly fell out of her bed from shock. She had forgotten all about the other day, or at least thought it could have possibly been a dream.

Hopping back onto her feet, the Hitobito yawned and stretched again. She felt horrible. She didn't bring any extra clothes, any brushes, dental health stuff, or any other daily needs things. "Ugh… I feel so icky… Uuuuhn… What are they going to think of me when I start looking like a homeless person?" She sat down on her bed and sighed.

Just then, Blue made his usual entrance where she scurried under the covers to hide from him, feeling a little down on her appearance.

"Choshoku!!!" Blue called happily, carrying a tray that was covered with Blue's homemade meal, specially made, just for Hitobito. "Huh?" the monkey looked around, "Hello?"

He looked back over to the bed and saw a lump in the bed that was moving ever so slightly. Setting down the tray of food and the brown bag he was carrying, Blue stepped softly towards the bed, sneaking over to his target. He reached out and slowly took hold of the cloth, then as quick as he could, tore the covers from over the human.

Hitobito squealed from surprise, but composed herself so quickly, even Blue was impressed. She lift up one hand as if to high five Blue and responded with a smile, "Hi!"

"What are… you doing?" Blue asked with an arched brow. Hitobito frowned, "I felt bad about how I looked…" Blue was taken aback by the other's response. "Why?" the male asked with a caring voice. "I just need stuff to change into and need to take care of myself, you know?" the human mimed the actions of brushing teeth and hair.

Blue nodded with a smile, "I thought about that!" Hitobito watched as Blue walked over to the bag and tray. Picking both up, he returned to her and placed the food into her lap. It was cereal this morning with sliced oranges, orange juice and some bananas (of course). The human smiled up at the monkey, "You make this too?" A slight blush found itself on Blue's cheeks as he nodded. "Thank you," she nodded back and ate a spoon full.

After eating a few spoonfuls of cereal and a slice of orange, she pointed in the bag and asked, "So… what's that for, Blue?" Blue took a look downward to the bag in his hand; he forgot he even brought it. Lifting it up, he would rest it upon the empty space of the bed next to the female. "It's for you… To… you know. 'Take care of yourself'."

Nodding, she finished her breakfast. For some reason, Blue wouldn't eat a banana this time. 'Must not be hungry,' she thought to herself. Rising from her seat on the bed, Blue removed her tray for her and carried her bag into the bathroom for her. Following him, she saw that it was a good-sized bathroom and had a shower. She felt like she could kill for one right about now. Excusing himself from the bathroom, Blue told Hitobito that a new clean pair was in the bag.

Hitobito started the shower and undressed. Stepping into the shower, she began to think about Blue's actions towards her in the last 24 hours or so. 'He acts so nice… like a gentleman, but why?' She lathered her hair while the thoughts still danced through her head. 'I never imagined him to act this way at all. In the games and show, he's always so fast paced and everything. Around me he seems to take his time. It's really sweet but it's it because…?' She pounded her head; she was thinking those thoughts again. It felt so weird, but it seemed almost normal somehow.

'It's not like he can't talk or act like a human in most ways. In a way, he is human… Ack! Stop it! You've resorted to negotiating with yourself whether bestiality is okay or not!' she cursed herself over and over as she rinsed herself off. Hitobito just tried to finish the shower without even thinking of Blue.

Once finished, Hitobito stepped out and dried off with the towel on a bar located right next to the opening of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and took a look in the bag. 'Wow… Blue thinks of everything!' she cheered in her mind, pulling out brushes, toothpaste and other daily needs products. 'Let's see… Ah, there they are,' she smiled when she came across clean clothes.

Hitobito pulled out the shit and pants, looking over them carefully; they seemed nice and comfortable. It was her favorite outfit, jeans and a T-shirt. Simple. When she unfolded the shirt, two small pieces of cloth dropped out onto the ground. She looked down and froze. 'He didn't, did he?' her eye twitched, but then she shook her head, 'Well, duh, everyone needs to wear clean underwear every day…' Picking up the unmentionables, she looked over them. They were frilly and blue… Frilly and blue. It's one this to get underwear for someone, but to make it so suggestive?! 'Blue really thinks of EVERYTHING!' her mind screamed. (nosebleed! XD)

Brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face and doing her usual routine as fast as she could, she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, where Blue was sitting on the couch playing on his PSP. Walking up behind him, she flicked his hat and got his attention.

Blue turned around and smiled. "Hi!" he waved as if nothing was wrong. Hitobito gave him a puzzled look, which he returned before deciding to leave it alone for now. She reached out and hugged him. "Thanks for the stuff! You're a life saver!" Blue nodded and hugged the smaller one back happily.

"So… what are we going to do today?" Hitobito asked as she sat down next to Blue. Blue put away his PSP and twiddled his thumbs. "Hmmm… Pink is taking care of Kakeru and his friends today… So, I guess… we just stay here." Blue shrugged. The human shrugged in return, "Sounds cool."

An awkward silence loomed over the two. It got to the point where Hitobito began singing the Twilight Zone theme, which Blue chuckled at.

Standing up, Blue brushed himself off and held out his hand for the girl. "Check out… the rest of the base…?" Blue offered and she gladly accepted, taking his hand and standing up. They went over to the wall and a door appeared. "Let's go see what everyone's up to," Hitobito suggested, Blue nodded in reply as they walked out the door into the dim hallway.

The pair walked down a large series of hallways for about 5 minutes before reaching the meeting room, which was mostly empty except for Red, who was working out as usual. It seemed that everyone was doing their own thing when Pink was gone trying to rid the island of Kakeru and friends. Blue sat in his seat and relaxed while Hitobito took a seat on the table in front of Blue.

Looking over at Red, Blue waved his hand as to say 'hi' and they would talk for a bit, leaving the human to only wonder what they where saying. Red seemed a little frustrated, but otherwise his usual self. The more they would talk, the calmer Red got; Hitobito figured he really wanted to go back out there and get revenge for being humiliated by Haruka the day before.

Hitobito hopped off the table when Blue wasn't paying attention and walked out of the room. Wondering curiously through the halls, she found a monkey in yellow pants just loitering about. It looked over at her and its helmet shined yellow in alert. Hoping not to drive it away, she got on her knees and searched through her pockets for the candy she had saved from Ukki Yellow.

Finding the candy, she pulled it out and offered it to the cautious monkey, who looked at her hands with curiosity and inched his way closer to her. The monkey held out its paw and she gave him one of the candies. He sniffed it, then ate it and seemed pleased with the taste and his helmet shined blue. The monkey and Hitobito shared candies; the more she gave, the more the monkey would get closer and actually began hugging her. They were like this not too long before a shadow crept up behind them.

Noticing the shadow, both turned around to find Blue who seemed to have a look mixed with anger and disgust. Taking a closer look, Hitobito found it was jealousy and had to hide a smile at the thought that he might actually be jealous over her. Could it even be possible? It seemed so to her…

Blue snorted and shooed the other mal monkey away and looked down at Hitobito, who smiled up nervously at him. Blue knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She squeaked a little from him holding on so tight; he loosened the grip, yet kept it firm around her. The human would struggle to no avail, trying to get loose, but the monkey was too strong, so she decided to enjoy the ride the best she could.

Blue didn't say much as he carried her, nor did he smile, he kept a straight face the entire time he carried her. She started to feel bad; hopefully she didn't make him too jealous… Taking her back to her room, Blue carried her in and set her down on the ground when the down disappeared behind them.

Looking at the clock, Hitobito was amazed at the amount of time that passed already; outside the window was dark. It was getting close for bed. That was probably why she was starting to feel so tired.

Looking back over at Blue, she saw him standing there, staring at the floor, fidgeting his fingers and she looked at him curiously. He avoided eye contact with her, but stepped a little closer, fidgeting still. Cocking her head, Hitobito asked, "You okay? What's wrong?" Blue said nothing, but he knelt down and gave her a hug, embracing her tight again him. A little stunned at the hug, she didn't return it for a minute, but when she did she could tell it made Blue feel better by the way he seemed to relax to her touch.

They continued to embrace one another for a long time, but it felt so short to Hitobito, she wanted it to last longer, but it was getting late and Blue rose, breaking the hug. Smiling, he waved goodbye and headed out the down, but Hitobito ran after him and grabbed his arm, nuzzling it with her cheek, begging him not to go. Blue frowned, he didn't want to go and he wouldn't want to put her in the awkward position of asking her to sleep in the same bed either.

He knelt down again and picked her up, holding her in his arms and he carried her to the small bed in the room. Gently resting her on the bed, he kissed her forehead and patted her stomach. "I'll be here… first thing in the morning!" he said cheerfully before stealing another kiss on her forehead. After he tucked her in, he made his way back to the door.

"Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I think I…"

"What?"

"…"

"…?"

"You're my best friend in the world, Blue."

"You're my best friend too," Blue smiled and nodded to Hitobito, who was hiding a blush with her covers. He finally made his way to the door, turning off the already dim lights of the room and saying good night to Hitobito, before leaving the room.

Once Blue left, the human squealed and rolled around in her covers, her face blazing red. She cleared her thoughts as much as she could, but Blue kept creeping into her mind and she didn't seem to care anymore. It didn't take long for the tired human to drift into slumber.

* * *

Aressa: Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter and sorry it's kinda boring! But the next chapter will be WAY more eventful. :D You should know already if you've seen the anime. I was sick and bed ridden for a few days, so that's what put me behind…. Also school and my PSP… I was playing Ape Escape Academy and couldn't pass Blue's course DX Waaah…. But I finally did, so yay:D

If you have questions about the anime or others, please review or send me an email :3

Aressa OUT!


	5. Outside

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3 For those of you who don't know, we are now on the 37th episode of Ape Escape a.k.a Saru Get You!

Chapter 5: Outside

The next morning started like the last. Blue brought her breakfast and new clothes, which had, again, suggestive underwear. Hitobito couldn't help but chuckle at them; maybe he was just trying to play with her, not anything serious. He woke her up early that morning to bring her along to the morning meeting with Specter and the rest of the FMF.

"Outside?" Hitobito asked, arching an eyebrow. Blue nodded and grinned, "Yup! If I get a chance to go out… I'll bring you with me!" Blue was holding a clipboard covered with Hitobito assumed to be his plans for Specter to look over, but they were written in Japanese, so she couldn't read any of it.

Blue and Hitobito made it to the meeting room to find the rest of the FMF, except for pink, with clipboards in their hands, all wanting to try to go against Kakeru. Seems the female member of the FMF was still a little sore about yesterday. Blue walked over to Specter and proposed his plan and so did the others, all eager to get out and beat the human enemy.

The bunch argued and tried to get Specter to give them a chance. Specter, who was tired of the drama, brought out a slot machine with the FMF faces on it and left the room, ordering White to follow. White seemed a little disappointed, but would follow his boss without question.

It was only Yellow, Red and Blue left to choose from. The slot machine would decide who would get to go. Feeling good about his luck, Blue made a comment to the other two monkeys and walked over to the slot machine and pulled the lever. Hitobito could almost see it coming; all three showed Blue's face.

"Bingo!" Blue shouted as he raised his hand up in victory. Looking back over to the only human in the room, he urged her follow him and hurry to get out of the base, which she gladly did. Nobody knew how bad she wanted to be outside again; she hated being cooped up in the base all day long.

Once making it out of the base, the two stretched in the warm sunlight. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the smaller form was grateful to get to be out on such a beautiful day.

"Now… We have to find Kakeru," Blue put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Okay… Where do we start then?" Hitobito asked, though she wasn't really interested; her attention was on the outdoors than the only other humans trotting about the island; Well… except Hakase who was captured by Specter and was being held prisoner. He had the same kind of room to her knowledge, but he didn't get to walk around like she did.

"We'll… just look around… until we find them," Blue started making his overdramatic gestures with his hands and body like he did in the show. Seemed to be when he was excited about doing something like this; Hitobito couldn't help but smile at it.

The two went walked around the island, enjoying the sights as they searched for Kakeru and his friends. They passed by small streams and ponds, listening to the birds' singing and the scuffle of other animals scurrying through the bushes. They even passed some villages and saw monkeys go on with their daily lives and young monkeys playing with their friends.

It wasn't long after they passed a village before they heard voices. Blue stopped in his tracks, followed by Hitobito, who looked around to find the source of the voices. "Their close…" mumbled Blue. Blue then ran over to a tree and began climbing it. Hitobito followed and jumped up, grabbing onto the tree and tried to climb up. Failed. She fell and hit the ground with a thud. Wincing in pain, she rubbed her back and tried again. Failure. She fell again and hit the ground harder. She was never too good at climbing trees in the first place, but this tree didn't even have limbs to grab onto to help her up just a bit.

Seeing the other in distress, Blue climbed down and helped Hitobito back up. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone; she replied with a nod. Blue picked her up by the waist and bent over slightly, placing her on his back and waited until her arms clasped around his neck before starting up the tree again, this time, with his friend.

When they finally made it all the way to the top of the tree, Blue and Hitobito could see the humans. They were walking down a path and just stopped at a sign in front of a river. Grabbing a vine, she could tell Blue wanted to make an entrance. She tightened the grip around him and closed her eyes, holding back a scream as she felt them start swinging down towards the others. Blue gave a holler just like Tarzan's as they swung down and landed by Kakeru and the others.

Upon landing, Hitobito let go and was grateful for being on solid ground already, while Blue spoke with the visitors. "Hey, boys and girls…" Blue grinned, placing his hands on his hips before carrying on the conversation in Japanese. "Ukki Blue!" Hiroku raised his fist not in anger, but as if he just realized whom it was. Blue smiled and started talking once more, pointing to him self. Kakeru and Natsumi seemed to be a little upset Blue had arrived, but where trying to hide it.

All of them seemed to be confused after seeing Hitobito, who was hiding behind Blue. Kakeru pointed at her and questioned Blue, to which he answered coolly; she could tell they were wondering what she was doing, a human, in with the monkeys.

When the whole 'who is that?' passed, the conversation continued and Hitobito couldn't understand most of what was going on. Luckily, there was a lot of body language and words in Japanese that sound like words in English, so by the end of the conversation, she knew that Blue wanted to prove himself as a guide to the humans by beating them to a certain spot or something of that nature (Though she wasn't sure why; they were SUPPOSED to get rid of them, not basically guide them to the base).

Not long after they finished, Blue ran up to a palm tree and immediately began to chop it down. The tree fell with a thud and crack from it hitting other bushes and sticks. Blue started to carve a kayak at amazing speed, even for him.

Once the kayak was finished, Blue jumped in and helped Hitobito in the back of it before starting of paddling down the stream, leaving the others behind and trying to catch up with the two. Hearing their calls, Blue decided to turn around and start paddling against the current and meeting up with the humans.

Hitobito watched as Blue huffed and paddled the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be heading and chat with the intruders for a while. Blue continued to paddle and stay at one point even as they left into a nearby village and out of site.

Staying there for a few minutes, Blue was getting tired quickly; Hitobito wasn't sure how long her could keep this up until she looked up stream and nearly fell out of the boat. "LOG!" she stood up and pointed straight ahead and a very large log that floating there way so quickly that it was impossible to avoid. Blue kept his ground, or water should I say, until the log collided with him and started forcing him and Hitobito downstream. When she looked over her shoulder, Hitobito saw a nightmare. It was a waterfall and there was no way to avoid it.

Trying to hide her unimaginable fear, she gripped onto Blue's jacket and buried her face and waited for the fall. Blue stopped pedaling and turned to hold onto Hitobito protectively as they neared the edge. She suddenly felt weightlessness and then she knew it; they were falling. During the fall, the kayak, paddle and log where gone as they plunged down several floors into the surprisingly cold water.

Feeling panicked, Hitobito started kicking and fighting the water as hard as she could, trying to get to the air once more. She became more frantic the longer she stayed under; she could find her way back to the surface and was getting tired fast. Just as she began to feel faint, a warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up and her head above to water. It was Blue, and she clung to his jacket for dear life as she trembled, soaking in his arms. She looked like a half-drowned puppy, shivering in the cold, glistening water.

Blue, not noticing how frightened the human was, seemed extremely pleased; his sense of adventure was stronger than anything. He started going on and on about how exciting it was until he saw that the team of humans was getting ahead of him. He demanded them to stop because it was 'too dangerous'. When they didn't listen and continued into a cave, he looked down at Hitobito who looked back at him with trembling eyes and body, fighting back tears for shock from the event.

Frowning, Blue held her protectively and carried her to shore. The humans had already gone ahead by then, but Blue wanted to comfort Hitobito before continuing. First he nuzzled he cheek, then out of the 'Blue' (puns . ) he gave her cold cheek a slight lick, causing her to freeze.

(This is what their faces look like XD)

Hitobito: D8

Blue:3

Hitobito: o.O twitch

Blue: X3 3

Blue hugged the girl with the now crimson red face. "W-what did you do that for?!" she looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's… just a way to comfort… we monkeys use it!" Blue said, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. Hitobito couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth, but Blue had run off into the cave before she could really think about it.

Hitobito jumped up and sped off after him. "Damnit…" he cursed herself as she tried to catch up with the long-legged monkey. The moment she caught sight of him, he jumped up and landed in front of the humans. But something was weird… He seemed to be sinking into the ground.

Upon getting closer, she realized he had landed in quick sand, but he appeared extremely calm. It was as if it wasn't even a big deal and when the others offered him help, he was stubborn enough to deny it and try to get out himself using his whip on a low-hanging root. He pulled himself out easily and yanked his whip down when he was completely out, causing it to tumble onto the ground.

Suddenly, the root shot up and started hissing loudly. Hitobito could barely believe it; it was a giant snake! 'Our luck is just awesome!' she cheered sarcastically in her mind as the snake wound around Blue. As usual, Blue seemed to be the picture of calm even as the monster snake tried to bite him and Hitobito struggled to keep from spazzing out in the background.

Blue and the humans talked surprisingly coolly as Blue struggled and got free. Once again on the upper hand, Blue spun the snake, slamming in several times on the hard rocks and tied it around stone until it was knocked out. Blue rubbed his head and sighed, before turning and smiling to the others, ordering them to follow.

Hitobito and the other followed without question; the small human was impressed with Blue's actions throughout the day, he was just getting more amazing. She hurried and ran to Blue's side and followed him just as the others did deeper into the cave. Their journey was short; soon they saw a giant boulder up a steep hill. Monkey couples were taking pictures and enjoying themselves as if it was any other tourist attraction.

Blue whistled and shrugged, taking a few steps forward; Hitobito hesitated for some reason. As he walked, he stumbled slightly on a frail piece of ground. Looking down, Blue realized it was a switch and saw the boulder start to move.

The massive rock came rolling forward towards Blue, who was running for his life now. Hitobito and the other humans jumped out of the way. Normally, Hitobito would have figured that Blue could outrun the boulder, but soon she heard his cries for help and knew something was wrong.

Feeling helpless, she ran after the boulder and Blue to help in someway if possible. As she was running, she was passed by one of the tourist monkeys with a weird pipohelmet and it had a look of determination upon his features. Then, she suddenly realized it was one of the other side's inventions. One of the human must have taken control of the monkeys mind to help Blue!

Once the monkey caught up with the boulder, Hitobito watched as it leapt over the rock and suddenly smash it to pieces with one blow. Looking over the monkey's shoulder, she saw Blue, who was flat on his face on the ground… crying? She ran to his side as the others ran off with the 'treasure' they'd most likely been looking for all this time.

Hitobito sat next to the traumatized monkey as he tried to hold back his sobs. She felt so bad for him, but he had realized he wasn't invisible. Nuzzling his cheek, she tried to comfort him. She didn't blame him for being upset, he could have died just then; she almost cried herself just thinking about it, but held back for Blue's sake.

Thinking about it for a while, she decided if it was true, it might work. She licked Blue's cheek just as he had done for her only a while ago. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Blue, then silence. He looked over at her with a tear stained and dirt-covered face, seeming a little shocked, but not upset anymore. She smiled sweetly and nuzzled his cheek again. "It'll be okay…" Hitobito whispered to her friend, "Let's go home."

The two got up and left the cave; Blue was limping slightly, so Hitobito gladly helped him. Once they made it back to the room (avoiding any contact with other monkeys, especially Specter) they washed up and the small human lovingly tended to the small cuts and bruises that Blue had on his face, hands and body.

Blue relaxed for a minute as Hitobito went to finish getting ready for bed; it was so late already… She brushed her teeth, washed her face and did everything she needed before going back to the room to find Blue asleep on her bed.

Walking over to the monkey, she nudged him and told him to go to his room, it was late, but he wouldn't budge. He seemed to be asleep, well, knocked out really, and since he wasn't under the covers, she figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to sleep by him. She crawled into the soft bed and cuddled up into the warm, fluffy covers.

Hitobito was almost asleep when she felt something move in the bed and something else fall over her. Opening her eyes, she saw Blue had rolled over in the bed and his arm was around her. Her face grew so profusely red; she thought the pillow would burst into flames. She tried to go to sleep again, but kept looking at Blue sleeping.

For some reason, even if she tried to fight it, she found herself scooting closer the Blue and nuzzling her cold nose into his warm chest. She could smell some mild cologne on his jacket and heard the soft rhythm of his heartbeat as she felt herself slip away into deep, restful sleep. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy and calm. She felt at home.


	6. The Dance

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3 Blue doesn't appear for the next two episodes of Sara Get You so I'm going to do whatever I want:D

**The Dance**

The sun rose slowly over the island and shined brightly through the windows of Hitobito's room. Blue yawned and moved around in his surprisingly small feeling bed. He huffed and shifted and felt something shift around him. Opening his eyes, confused to see what could be in his bed he saw Hitobito, sleeping soundly, cuddled close his him.

"WAAAAAAH!!!!" Blue jumped and fell off the bed, startling Hitobito, making her jump and squeaking in an attempt to scream. Blue's face was bright red and he pointed at the human. "What are you doing in MY bed?!?!" he asked, shock all over his face. "Your room?" Hitobito scoffed, "This is MY room." Blue took another look around and seemed deeply confused. "You just passed out in my room last night is all…" Hitobito explained. Blue got up and bowed, "Sorry…"

Hitobito smiled and got up to hug the tall monkey. "It's not a big deal. The only thing is, you scared me have to death," she giggled a little. Blue bowed again, he couldn't help but feel bad for making them end up in such and awkward position.

Blue suddenly jolted up and took Hitobito by the shoulders. "I almost forgot… There will be a dance tonight… I'll be there… Wanna come?" the monkey asked, smiling happily. Hitobito thought it over and nodded. Blue took her by the hand and took her out of the room, despite her refusal; she looked like crap in her opinion. He led her down the dark hallways to a frilly Pink door.

Blue knocked and a few moments later Pink answered. The two started talking and Pink squealed with joy. Blue told Hitobito to go with Pink and get ready for the dance and he would meet her there. Pink took her wrist and drug her in the room, closing the door so that Blue was out of sight.

Pink's room was frilly and pink and girly; what could you expect? Although she did have a lot of torn up stuffed animals. Pink looked over Hitobito, she had the look as if she was inspecting a piece of meat and it made the human feel uncomfortable.

Pink shook her head and gave the human a look of disgust. The female monkey took the human firmly by the wrist and led her into the bathroom. She turned on the water and filled the bathtub with warm water and some oils and soaps she tossed in.

Turning to Hitobito, Pink pointed at her and ordered something. The human gave her a look of confusion until Pink started gesturing her to take off her clothes. Hitobito gasped and shook her head, backing up, holding her arms up defensively. Pink growled and walked over to her, pulling up her shirt and Hitobito pulled away. Pink rewarded this behavior with a sharp slap to the face.

Hitobito froze and put a hand to her throbbing cheek. Pink huffed and ordered her again. The human growled and complied, doing her best to cover herself before getting into the bath. Her face was red, but soon started to fade. She had to admit the water felt nice on her skin. Hitobito was enjoying the bath until Pink can and started ordering her to do more things, such as wash her hair in the 'proper' way and scrub herself with some sandy substance. Once the hellhole of the bath was over, she was given new under garments to wear and when she had those one, taken to a closet full of dresses of all kinds.

Pink oohed and awed at her collection of dresses as Hitobito sighed. She hated dresses so much. She didn't want to wear one, but didn't want to piss off Pink again. For what seemed like hours, Pink made the poor human try on almost every dress in the huge closet. Hitobito thanked God when Pink chose the dress for her.

To the human's surprise, Pink picked a really nice dress for her. It was a form fitting dress and a crimson Blue color, with gold lining. It had no sleeves and came down in between the ankle and the knee, with a long cut running up the side of the legs, reaching to the middle over her thigh. Hitobito thought it was beautiful and maybe even felt better about wearing a dress.

Pink squealed and admired her 'work' as Hitobito stood still, praying that this would be over soon. Taking her wrist again, Pink let her to a chair in front off a mirror. Just as she sat down, Hitobito's hair was pulled by Pink, who immediately started to work on it, putting it in pins and buns.

Every painful passing moment made the human angrier and have a deeper hatred for the monkey. This went on for 20 minutes at least when Pink had the final product of her work. Just in time too, any longer and Hitobito might have attacked her. The hair was in an Asian like bun in the back of her head with two chopsticks. Hitobito found it awkward, but liked it all the same.

The next part the human dreaded even more than the dress. Makeup. She NEVER wears makeup and Pink is going to force her too? Hitobito stayed in her seat as Pink painted and dolled her face up. Hitobito bit her lip and dug her nails into the chair. It was torture to be around this witch. Once she was finished, Hitobito looked into the mirror. She looked horrible. 'What is this?!' Hitobito snarled in her mind, 'I look like a whore…'

Pink squealed again, happy and proud of his 'abilities' to make over someone. She picked up Hitobito's clothes, handing them to her, led the human to the door and pushed her out and pointed down a hall, the direction some music was coming from, then slammed to door.

The human growled and looked around, her face felt horribly greasy from all the makeup Pink used. Luckily, she found a water fountain and was her face, drying her skin with her old clothes. She felt so much better without the make up on and decided to go meet up with Blue at the dance. She was dressed up already after all, so why not?

IMPORTANT!!!! Before you continue reading this chapter, I want you to know this song. I based this chapter off of it. :D Lol, I'm a loser. : P.S. It's in Blue's point of view XD

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me…  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should…  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me…  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
For your place on my place!

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move,  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!

I hold out for one more drink   
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately,  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks…  
That would be cool with me…  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
For your place on my place!

Well I'm not paralyzed,  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move,  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!  
[repeat 2x

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!  
[repeat

Blue sat at the bar at the other side of the room from the entrance. He sighed and fiddled with his water; he didn't care too much for drinking, it slowed him down and Blue can't have that can he? The party or dance, whatever it was in his mind was a bust. Boring. He couldn't wait for Hitobito to arrive. He hoped Pink helped her get new clothes and made her feel at home like she said. Pink claimed that Hitobito needed to be around another female to feel more comfortable in the base. He hadn't seen his little human friend for hours and started to worry, he usually wasn't apart from her that long unless she needed to shower and get ready or sleeping; well, except last night, but that was an accident.

Blue cringed and his cheeks burned from his blush. He could believe how stupid he was to fall asleep in her bed, he felt terrible about it even if Hitobito seemed okay with it. He was lucky she didn't slap him or even worse, ruined their friendship because of it. Blue and the human got so close in his eyes, to lose her would be to loose his best friend.

His mind wondered back to that morning when he thought about Hitobito cuddling close to his chest for warmth and comfort. The thought made him blush and shake his head, trying to rid himself of the thought; he knew it was wrong to think that way about a friend, about a human…

Blue looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time that night; he'd been hoping that Hitobito would arrive soon. Suddenly, his wish came true and there stood Hitobito. She was looking around and he could tell she was confused and lost, even looking for him, which made his heart leap with joy.

He jumped off of the barstool and sprinted towards her, but once they met eyes he stopped in his tracks. He took a moment and realized that she was wearing a dress for the first time they have been together, and it was beautiful and blue. Her hair was neatly done and she looked gorgeous, it was like a side that he'd never seen before.

Hitobito noticed he was looking her over in a someway confused and curious manner, which made her nervous and self-conscious. She smoothed her dress and fidgeted, blushing from embarrassment all the while. Hitobito didn't think she looked that good in a dress anymore.

Once Blue snapped out of his thoughts and maneuvered through the dancing monkeys, he finally made it to Hitobito and smiled down at her. "Your look pretty," Blue smiled and pulled the rim of his hat down so that it covered his face. Hitobito smiled back, her blush reduced slightly, feeling better about the dress.

"So how was your time with Pink?" Blue chimed over the music. Hitobito growled and gave a look of hatred and disgust, which made Blue frown. "Why?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. "She was mean and rough… and she did other things…" Hitobito huffed.

"Like what?"

"Nothing…"

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Noooo."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

"Okay, okay!" Hitobito sighed, "I'll tell you later, when we get back to the room." Blue nodded, that was good enough for him. The two moved out of the way of some drunk and dancing monkeys. The two sat at the bar, Blue got another water and he bought a soda for Hitobito, which she nuzzled his arm affectionately in thanks for. It'd been forever since she had one, it was her favorite drink.

The time was going by slowly and the two talked and laughed as the enjoyed the music. "So, what's your favorite music?" Hitobito asked. "Uh… I'll listen to anything really." He replied, Hitobito started to notice how much better at English he was getting. He didn't pause as much and pronounced things correctly most the time. "What about you?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Well… I really like Elvis, but I can listen to anything too, but Elvis beats them all," Hitobito smiled.

Blue didn't seem to know who Elvis was exactly, he came from another world and all, but nodded and took a drink of water while Hitobito sipped her soda. Standing up, the tall male held out his hand to the human and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Hitobito's heart stopped; she didn't know how to dance and was scared to make her self look like an idiot in front of Blue, but she didn't want to disappoint him, so she got up anyway. "I… I can't dance, you know…" She mumbled as they walked towards the dance floor. Blue only smiled and nodded, "I'll teach you!"

The two reached the center of the dance floor and Blue swayed side to side as Hitobito seemed to be firmly planted upon the floor. Blue frowned a bit and told Hitobito to at least move a little, relax and just have fun. The human tried to do her best to relax and swayed along with him, feeling a little stupid honestly, but she had to admit that most the monkeys there couldn't dance either, they seemed to be having seizures called dance moves upon the floor.

As time went by, the human relaxed more and started having a good time. She wasn't sure why, but she seemed more confident and was able to do more than sway, she began twisting and turning about, letting the music flow through her and Blue enjoyed having someone to dance around with.

And so the time flew by, song after song they danced together and laughed. Soon it was late and the DJ announced that the last song as about to be played. As the DJ got the disks ready, Hitobito caught her breath and frowned. "Awww… I was having so much fun…" she pouted. Blue nodded, "It was fun, but I'm getting tired."

The DJ placed the disk into the machine and a slow song began to play. (Okay, I know, it's cheesyful :D But the scene just doesn't seem complete without it. eats the cheese Mmmmmm…) Blue and Hitobito paused and looked around them, monkeys were getting partners and began slow dancing with each other; it was so adorable to see pipomonkeys do that to Hitobito.

Blue and Hitobito were silent for a while, neither sure if they should dance. The silence didn't last long before Hitobito reached out her hands and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to dance?" she teased and the monkey smiled, reaching out with his own hands and stepped closer to her. Placing on hand on her hip and took her other hand with his, she reached up and did her best to put her hand on his shoulder, but came short due to him being so tall.

When they got settled, they began to sway their hips and Hitobito followed Blue's lead as they dances slowly in the middle of a bunch of love struck monkeys. Hitobito smiled up at Blue who smiled back down. The human was proud to not be blushing crimson red at the moment; everything okay, like nothing was wrong or out of place, she felt comfortable around Blue and wanted it to stay that way.

Hitobito would rest her head on Blue's chest and felt his muscles tense from her contact, but they'd relax and he sighed in content as they continued their slow dance to the beautiful music. But all good things come to and end, so the song faded and everyone dispersed from the dance floor, including Blue and Hitobito, who where walking back towards her room, holding each other's hand.

Little did they know that they had been watched the entire time by fierce crimson red eyes that weren't very pleased with what they saw. Specter snarled and bared his teeth as he watched the screens showing the disgusting behavior of any monkey being friends with a human.

Specter's eyes narrowed and he cursed himself for letting Blue get so close to that damn human; what was he thinking? He should have kicked that human out of his base. True, it was, that she had done no harm, but Specter never trusted humans and most likely never will, and Blue's attraction or whatever made him close to her made him angry and confused to why it would happen.

Either way, Specter would have to talk to Blue. Either way, action must be taken. Either way, the human must go…

Blue and Hitobito made it back to the room later and looked at the clock; it was 2:00 am and the human stretched and plopped in bed, feeling really tired from the night's events. Blue stood by the bed, looking down at her, smirking slightly and she stuck her tongue out at him for staring. He leaned down and hugged her, kissing her cheek and saying goodnight. Blue left and Hitobito got dressed for bed and fell asleep; she played the images of her and Blue slow dancing together over and over in her mind as she slipped into her dreams.


	7. Dear Glorious Leader, I Admit It

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3 Blue doesn't appear for the next episode of Sara Get You so I'm going to do whatever I want:D

**Dear Glorious Leader, I Admit It**

It was 8 am the next morning. Specter was walking down the halls of his base, his mind stuck on how he would get rid of the human when Blue seemed to take to her so much and how he was almost always around her to protect her. Specter hadn't had the time to talk to Blue; only Yellow and White had been at the table this morning; most of the monkeys must still be asleep from the night before. He was going to try and take care of this human business before he had to go back to see Hakese again.

Once he made it to Hitobito's door, he opened it and stepped inside. The albino stepped in and looked around, the human was nowhere in sight. "Rawr!" Hitobito jumped out from behind a plant and tackled Specter, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Snarling, Specter shoved off Hitobito and scrabbled to his feet, glaring down at the confused human.

Hitobito scooted away from the monkey. She had thought it was Blue and was just playing around, but Specter didn't take her playfulness too lightly. The human sat there trembling, wanting dearly to hide but knew it was of no use to hide from him now. It was usually bad news when Specter came around, she hated to admit it for he was one of her favorite monkeys, but it was true.

Looking around, Specter grinned, Blue wasn't around, so his job would be that much easier. Grabbing her wrist, Specter tried to pull her up, but she fought back, whimpering and pulling away from his grip. His frustration was growing, he couldn't communicate with her because Blue was the only one who knew English. He yelled at her to stay still and come with him, but she kept pulling away from him. It seemed that she knew what Specter was intending to do. As the struggling continued, Hitobito got lose from Specter grip, but fell back and knocked over some object around her, shattering a lamp.

Soon after, Blue came into the room and saw the scene. Growling, Specter let go of Hitobito and turned to face Blue, who growled back. Blue quickly ran over to protect Hitobito, who was trapped in a corner, and began shouting at Specter. Hitobito, know that she felt more comfortable with Blue around, could relax enough to begin listening the best she could to their conversation and try and see what they were saying to each other. She could only pick up parts of their conversation, but it was enough to understand what was going on.

(Conversation that Hitobito is hearing, written in Script form to make it easier on me to write, and you to read.)

Blue: What are you doing?!

Specter: Me?! What do you think your doing? Your turning on your own leader for a damn human!

Blue: I have not turned on you. You're just attacking my friend!

Specter laughed, flicking the hair out of his face for a moment with his hand.

Specter: She's your 'friend', that's the problem. I'm afraid that I can't let you be friends because you two seem to be, how do you say? Getting very, very close…

Blue and Hitobito froze slightly at the thought, though Blue didn't know that she could understand what they were saying, so he continued as if she couldn't hear.

Blue: It's not like that, okay? We're friends and nothing more.

Specter: Sure, that why you stayed the night in her room and that's why your blushing so much. Oh, and let's not forget, I saw you kissing her cheeks.

Blue blushed a deeper shade of red and Specter grinned wryly.

Specter: Aw, are we shy now? You didn't think I'd leave a human alone in here without being about to keep and eye on them. It's sad though, I almost feel sorry for you.

Blue: And why is that, _leader?_

Specter: Because, your pathetically getting what you can, torturing yourself knowing you'll get nothing more. All you get is a kiss on the cheek when I know what you really want from her.

Blue shook his head and Hitobito stayed silent, feeling sorry for him; Specter was mentally abusing him and she couldn't do anything.

Blue: It's not true! Stay out of this! You just want to get rid of her!

Specter: And you just want to keep her. How long do you think she can stay here? Really, honestly tell me how long you think she could stay here and be happy with you, a monkey.

Blue: And what's wrong with that?

Specter: there is nothing wrong with being a monkey, but she's a human, she is different from us and she comes from somewhere else, what of her family? Don't you think she misses them?

Hitobito shook her head as silence followed the question, but no one noticed, that's how it was most of the time with her. Alone. Unnoticed. She always was like that until she came to their world and Blue showed her the love and affection that she wanted, but was it really that wrong?

Specter: I wanted to get rid of her because you're too close. You're just going to get hurt.

Blue: I don't care. Please, you can't take her away from me. I'd rather suffer more later, as long as I can hold her now.

Specter's wry grin grew.

Specter: So you admit it, you do have a thing for this human, don't you. Tsk tsk. You know that most places don't take to kindly to bestiality. And I wonder how your dear human friend would think of you if you brought it up or tried to take your relationship that far.

Blue: I know you're my leader, but you need to understand, Specter, I love her dearly and if you don't like it, I don't care. I'd do anything to keep her by my side and hold her close, protecting her from anything that wants to harm her, and love doesn't mean we have to take things that far! Love doesn't equal to mating or other things like that, it means that you really care for someone and want to be by them, not just because you want to do 'that' with them.

Silence followed again, Specter and Blue didn't break eye contact. Hitobito scooted closer to Blue's legs, but she remained low to the ground, wanting to stay far away from their attentions. The silence was broken by Specter's chuckling, which Blue responded to with a low growl.

Blue: What's so funny?

Specter: Oh, nothing. All right, Mr. Puppy Love, or should I say Human Love? I'll let you keep your little pet as long as you keep her out of my way and she learns to obey me next time I want her to listen to me, not fight back.

Specter turned away and headed for the door, Blue and Hitobito watched as he walked away. Reaching the door, Specter stood, still facing away from the couple, but continued.

Specter: Believe it or not, I'm actually rooting for you now, Blue. It might be interesting to see you get closer to this human. God only knows how lonely it can get in this place for someone like you.

Blue: So… She can stay? You won't take her away?

Specter: As long as you keep her in check, she will remain. Good luck, Blue. You have a good heart, hopefully she will see that in you, then you actually might win her over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Hakese.

(Okay, back to normal :D That was fun.)

Specter laughed as he walked out the door. It shut and disappeared, then Blue seemed to relax. Kneeling down, he held out his arms and Hitobito scurried into them. As soon as he closed his arms around her, she felt so much better, but different. She felt bad because she had listened to their conversation and Blue had no idea; he admitted that he loved her and didn't realize she knew know. She couldn't just tell him she had been listening; it might make him upset or worse. She decided to keep quiet.

Hitobito was yanked out of her thoughts by something wet falling on her cheek. She looked up and saw that Blue was crying; though he had a straight face, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "What's wrong?" she whispered, trying not to cry from the sad sight she behind. "I thought…" he took a shaky deep breath, "I thought that I might lose you and never see you again. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you…" He wiped the tears from his eyes; he felt a little silly and embarrassed crying in front of her. She just smiled sweetly up at her friend and nuzzled his chest, "Don't worry, we are bestest friend forever, okay? I would never leave you behind without a fight! Rawr!" She finally gave Blue the tackle that was meant for him earlier, making him fall back and laugh with her.

The two spent the rest of the day together, no matter what Blue seemed to be very clingy to the human, but she didn't mind, she didn't want to be away from him herself, she felt so happy around him.

Throughout the day, she kept thinking of what Blue had said about her, about them together and how much he loved her…

_Specter: Because, your pathetically getting what you can, torturing yourself knowing you'll get nothing more. All you get is a kiss on the cheek when I know what you really want from her._

_Blue: I don't care. Please, you can't take her away from me. I'd rather suffer more later, as long as I can hold her now._

_Blue: I know you're my leader, but you need to understand, Specter, I love her dearly and if you don't like it, I don't care. I'd do anything to keep her by my side and hold her close, protecting her from anything that wants to harm her, and love doesn't mean we have to take things that far! Love doesn't equal to mating or other things like that, it means that you really care for someone and want to be by them, not just because you want to do 'that' with them._

Hitobito daydreamed of the conversation over and over, how it revealed how he truly felt and she sat her in her dreams, blushing deeply. Blue looked at her questionably, which brought her back to reality and looked back at him with the same look. Before long, they were having a face making contest, laughing and playing around.

Soon came time to go to bed and Blue, though he didn't seem to want to, got up and was about to leave. Standing up and running over to him, Hitobito grabbed his leg and wouldn't let go. She looked up at him and whimpered, pouting at him.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why don't you stay here with me? I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. Pleeeeassse?" She mimicked his begging from the night before. Blue sighed and looked around the room, trying to find the cameras and was thinking of Specter enjoying the show, but he nodded. "I'll stay, but you have to sleep on the bed. I'll be on the couch, okay?" he reasoned, and Hitobito nodded with a smile.

Blue did leave for a moment though, he went to go change into some different clothes, which resemble his normal clothes, but seemed softer and more flexible. The female had gotten dressed while he was out and was done by the time he returned. She was already nestled in bed when he came in and made his way to the couch, sitting on the soft cushions and laying down on them.

Once Blue had gotten comfortable, he sighed in content, unknowingly watched by Hitobito. She found that she couldn't help but watch him, she still felt a little jumpy from the fight the two monkeys had earlier and she wanted to remain close to him, in fear that he might not be there in the morning.

Before she knew it, she had jumped out of her bed, ran across the room and was clinging to Blue, her tears hidden by the darkness. Blue jumped a little in surprise, but gladly scooped her into his arms and held her. He could tell she was crying from her trembling body and he felt some tears fall on his clothes, making small wet drops on them, but he didn't care. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. "Don't worry, I'm here for you," he soothed her. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "I… I…" she sniffed, trying to get the words out, "I… You're my best friend ever, please promise to be with me forever!"

There was a small bit of silence, which made her uncomfortable, but Blue spoke. "I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which she returned as a peck on the lips. She didn't have to see his face to know he was blushing, she could practically feel his flesh burning crimson red from her kiss. He was blushing deeply, but shook his head, thinking that she meant to give him a kiss on the cheek too, so he figured it didn't mean anything by the kiss. She cuddled up on him, nuzzling her nose into his pajama packet and sighed happily. Blue kept his arms around her all that night and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy.

* * *

Isn't that cuuuuute? Lol, yeah, it's me Aressa. I do not support bestiality okay? I just think this is so adorable; I couldn't help myself. :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it while I was sick at home today and it was so fun to make. :D I'm in a good mood now. Specter was a lot nicer than you'd think, huh? . Thank god….


	8. Specter's Battle and Blue's embrace

I do not own Ape Escape or the characters besides Minako a.k.a 'Hitobito'. When she arrives, she finds herself in Ep. 35 of the second season of Saru Get Chu. If you'd like to see this episode and others, email me and I'll be glad to send you a link.

P.s. For those of you who don't know, Kakeru Spike, Hakese Professor, Hiroki Jake/ Buzz, Natsumi Natalie/ Katie, Charu is the green haired girl from the games, Haruka is the brown haired girl from the games that Kakeru has a crush on.

Minako is now known as Hitobito until I say so. :3 Back to the story like, I think we are on episode 40 :D

**Specter's Battle and Blue's Embrace**

Hitobito woke up the next morning, nuzzling her nose into the other's pajama jacket as she tried shaking the sleepiness from her body. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up to check on Blue, she saw that he was already awake, though he seemed to be in his own little world at the moment, fore his gaze was focused on nothing but the couch he rested on.

Upon further inspection, Hitobito found that sometime during the night that Blue had rolled over and Hitobito slid to the side and was between the back of the couch and Blue. Blue's arms were loosely draped over the human's waist. She wriggled a little, trying to see if she could escape the spot she was in.

Blue came out of his trance and looked down at Hitobito, pulling her closer into his embrace. He smiled and sat up, bringing up the small human with him. "Good morning!" he beamed to her as she looked up at him with a questioning look. "Uh… Good morning," she brushed off his awkward attitude he had earlier.

Hitobito got out of Blue's grasp and stretched, then turning to Blue, who was yawning. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked as the other got up. "Today is they day we celebrate Specter's genius," Blue replied, smiling. The human was silent and raised an eyebrow; why were they celebrating that? Maybe he thinks he'll actually get to take over the world this time… "Sounds fun," she nodded and smiled back.

The two got ready, separate of course, and prepared to go see Specter battle with Kakeru. By the time they both got to the place where the Freaky Monkey Five had planned to meet, Pink, Red and Yellow seemed to be excited. It seemed that they had arrived just in time, fore when the two stepped on the platform with the others it dropped immediately into a large pit filled with small platforms to stand on and at the bottom was lava.

Hitobito gasped and held onto Blue's leg as he and the other members of the FMF began cheering for their leader, Specter. The human was terrified of heights, and the lava wasn't helping, but as soon as she worked up the courage, she saw Ukki White, who had been there with Specter the whole time, come up and begin talking with the other FMF. But he soon flew away and the cheering commenced.

Looking towards where the loud sounds of fighting came from; the human saw Specter chasing around a monkey with the special helmet that Hakese had made to control monkeys; Kakeru must be in there. Specter followed the other monkey around the platforms, punching them as he went, making them fall down into the lava and burn to a crisp.

Specter then jumped even higher, letting out a cry of anger and slammed down onto one of the platforms, but taking out a whole row with it. The monkey tried to run away as fast as it could, but lost its balance and fell backwards. Lucky for it, it grabbed the side and began climbing across the rows as Specter quickly followed. They scurried so quickly that it confused most of the FMF from their spinning.

The fighting continued, Specter only seemed to bring out stronger attacked; some of his punches even caused explosions. Hitobito gripped Blue's leg tight in worry; she didn't want Kakeru hurt, even if she didn't like him that much. Specter seemed to just be getting more dangerous to her; explosions aren't so nice in her opinion.

The battle suddenly came to a halt as the monkey hung from one of the platforms and Specter stood on it, looking down at the unfortunate being. The FMF cheered for their leaders eminent victory as Kakeru gave up. Kakeru's friends began encouraging him from below and soon gave him the will to fight again.

Swinging himself, the monkey flung himself up and landed on the platform, knocking Specter off. The albino reached out and quickly grabbed the platform and hung. A loud rip tore through the air and it was silent. Specter hesitated and seemed a little weird for some reason, Hitobito and the FMF where confused why.

Specter's face burned frightfully red as he looked up at the other monkey and tried to explain something. Kakeru, in the monkey, reached out for Specter's hand, trying to help him get back up. Specter, being the egotistical monkey he is, slapped the monkey's hand away without thinking and he lost his grip and began tumbling down to the lava, screaming and crying.

"Specter!" everyone in the pit shouted as they watched the albino fall down farther, but then he vanished. Soon other's began to vanish and even Hitobito and the FMF found that they where in a totally different room with Hakese and the others.

There was a loud crack, confetti and then the FMF cheered congratulations to their leader, even though he had not one. "Uh… Thank you! Er… Thank you!" Specter said nervously as he scooted away from them, covering his pants for some reason. The party was short lived as Specter had the humans thrown out and the FMF get ready for the take off of the base. Blue grabbed Hitobito by her waist and lifted her up, running out of the room along with the other FMF members while Specter forced the humans off his base.

Once the humans were out of the way, Specter and the FMF buckled up for takeoff. Blue held onto Hitobito protectively to make sure she wouldn't be injured during takeoff. A loud rumbling sound could be heard as a strong force lifted the base off the volcano, which it had rested on for so long. Pink shrieked in fear that the take off would ruin her hair and the rest of the monkeys in the room sighed along with the human. Yellow had a blank smile on his face, White cackled, Blue kept her grip around the human's waist tight and Red seemed to be too busy trying to lift more weights to care about anything else.

Looking a little farther down, Hitobito looked at Specter, who seemed a little on edge in a way. His face was red and he had a look of sadness, no, more like vulnerability. To see him that way was a surprise for her; she'd never seem him like this before and what's worse is that she couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

Soon the base stopped rumbling and it was quiet and calm. Everyone at the table cheered except for the human and albino as the FMF brought out cake, hats and other items you find at parties. Everyone seemed happy and at ease except Specter, who hid behind the table, only peeking over to the others. When she looked back over, Hitobito was even more surprised at what she saw now; Specter had tears in his eyes. Just then it hit her, the ripping sound in the pit, how Specter seemed on edge and covered his pants, how could she have been so stupid? He had ripped his pants and the poor thing was embarrassed to death.

Hitobito dug through her pocket and found some candy she had saved for a while and stood up, walking over, cupping the gift in her hands. The FMF looked at her in confusion and Specter tensed, he didn't want anyone to see him this way. Still, she walked over to the albino and thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm… uh… I'm doing a special birthday ritual! Specter must come with me for a moment!" she laughed nervously. Both Specter and Blue tensed, she was sure she heard a low growl come from Blue, but still he translated and Hitobito grabbed Specter from behind and dragged him out of the room, which wasn't an easy task since he was lashing out and fighting back, his face burning red from the fear of being humiliated.

Once out of the room, the human let go and bowed to the leader, apologizing the best she could in Japanese; she could understand it better than she could speak it. Specter snarled and glared at her and Hitobito only flinched in fear that he might change his mind about letting her stay.

(Doing the play thingy again because I'm tired and lazy as hell :D Their speaking Japanese, I just translated it for you I guess XD)

Specter: What is the meaning of this?!

Hitobito: I… I'm sorry…

Specter: What the hell where you thinking?! I should through you out into space this minute!

Hitobito: I… was only trying to help… I know what happened…

Hitobito pointed down to Specter's pants and he tensed.

Specter: So you saw?

Hitobito: No! I just… know what happened… You were blushing and upset.

Silence came over the two and he fought back the blush that was dying to show itself to the world. Hitobito fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and kept her eyes and head low to the ground. She felt like she could cry, she was only trying to help, but she probably just made things worse again. Specter just huffed and turned his head.

Specter: Thanks. I'll be going to my room to get a new pair of pants… I'll return to the 'party' as soon as I do.

Hitobito: Okay. I'll be back at the party to.

And with that, they parted and Hitobito went back into the room, which went silent. The human looked around confused and the FMF asked where he went. She shrugged and went over to Blue and climbed up on his lab; he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her as the party continued and Yellow and Red began to spat and White continued to cackle over his latest creation and Pink applied he makeup for the fifth time that day.

Specter returned to the room and had his smirk upon his face once more. Now that he had good pants one, he was as egotistical as ever. Hitobito smiled and Specter looked over at her, he didn't return the smiled, in fact, he looked neutral towards her, but he gave a nod and she took it. She guessed it was his way of sating 'thank you' to a human.

Hitobito turned and looked up at Blue when she heard another growling sound come from him. Blue was glaring at Specter, who didn't seem to even notice, with his teeth bared and his grip around the human's waist tightened, causing her to whimper and cough. Hearing this, blue snapped out of his anger and relaxed his grip so he wouldn't hurt her again. He quietly apologized and he was silent for the rest of the party.

An hour later, the party was over and all the monkeys returned to their rooms, except for Blue, who was in Hitobito's. He was still quiet and seemed a little distant, causing Hitobito to be confused to why he was upset. She walked over to Blue and sat down next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?" she asked and Blue closed his eyes and turned away. She reached out to touch his back, but pulled her hand back, she didn't want to make him more upset. "Why did you go with him? You were alone with him…" Blue whispered. Hitobito was silent for a moment; it wasn't long before she couldn't help but smile.

(Play again :D Isn't it wonderful if your lazy like me???)

Hitobito: Blue, are you jealous?

Blue blushed deeply and stayed turned away from the smaller human and shook his head wildly.

Blue: No! Why would I be?

Hitobito: I don't know… Why would you be so upset if about me talking with Specter?

Blue: You only talked?

Hitobito: Well, yeah… Why? What did you think we would do?

Blue was silent again and sighed.

Blue: I didn't think anything really… I just was worried…

Hitobito: About what? That he'd kick me out?

Blue: Yeah, that and I thought you might like him more that m- I mean I thought that uh…

Hitobito grinned as the other tripped and stumbled frantically over his own words. The fact was that she knew how he felt about her, she was just curious if she could get him to say it. She wanted to hear him say it to her, but what then? Would they even be able to have a relationship? She's a human and he's a monkey and nothing can change that, but they cared for each other, so did it really matter? Hitobito shook off the depressing thoughts; she'd deal with them later.

Hitobito: What did you say?

Blue: I didn't say anything!

Hitobito: You think that I might develop a crush on Specter or something?

Blue was silent, but turned to Hitobito and she continued.

Hitobito: Even if I did, why would you be mad?

Blue: Because… Because… He is very mean! You shouldn't be around him!

Hitobito: He seemed nice.

Blue: He isn't… and… and… He might hurt you and I wouldn't be there to protect you!

Hitobito: Protect me or hold me?

Hitobito grinned and Blue stopped, blushing deeply. He looked down at the couch cushions and sighed.

Hitobito: Is the reason because your so jealous is that… you might like me?

Hitobito played as if she were just finding out about his feelings for her. Blue flinched and turned a deeper red, but remained silent. Hitobito scooted closer to him, but he seemed to tense up; was it that he was scared of rejection? He was trembling almost pathetically.

Hitobito: Blue… Do you like me?

Blue: No.

(End play PLZ)

Blue's answer seemed so cold and sullen that it surprised the human. Hitobito was taken aback from his answer and scooted away slightly. She began trembling herself; fighting back the tears that wanted to come out. She began biting her lip and gripping at the cushions to try and find ways to keep her from beginning to cry in front of the monkey.

Blue reached over and scooped the other into his arms, pulling her close and letting her head rest on his chest. Hitobito could hear his heartbeat; it seemed erratic and he sighed to calm himself. "Of course I don't like you," he said casually, "Because I really don't like you… I love you," Blue said flinching slightly, definitely fear of rejection loomed over him.

Hitobito looked up, her eyes began to tear and then buried her face into Blue's chest, pounding on it with her fist. "Your so mean! You made me sad…" she said teasingly, even though she was almost bursting into tears from the cruel joke. Blue kept his arms around her and chuckled. "Do you like me at all, Hitobito?" Blue asked in a hopeful voice. "Well," she smiled and blushed slightly, "I have had sort of a crush on you…" Blue grinned and hugged her, he seemed to be warmer and happier now that he got it off his chest even if she already knew.

"But… why do you love me? I'm a human, you know that…" Hitobito looked down as Blue kept his eyes fixed on her. "So?" he looked at her in an almost bored expression, he had heard it before, "I don't care if you're a human… Do you care if I'm a monkey?" Hitobito was silent; she didn't know what to say, things seemed to be moving so fast all of a sudden. "I don't mind if you're a monkey, I guess. When there's true love, nothing should matter, right?" Blue nodded in agreement and smiled down at her. "It's just," she paused, thinking over her words, "I don't think you really love me." Blue had a look of shock on his face. "But why?" he seemed to be upset again. Hitobito giggled half-heartedly, "We haven't known each other very long. I'm not sure if you even know what true love feels like, you might just a crush on me and mistake it for love…" Blue was quiet, but his gaze was still on Hitobito, his features showed slight hurt, but understanding too. Reaching out, he took her hand and gently clasped it between his, "Well… will you at least let me find out?" Hitobito looked up in confusion, "You mean…?" Blue nodded, "Now that we know we have 'crushes' on each other, why don't we get together and see what turns up?" Hitobito blushed deeply, but nodded and Blue pulled her back into his embrace and kiss her cheek. "Thanks for giving us a chance," he whispered and Hitobito's blush grew redder.

…And so begins a new relationship of human and monkey.

* * *

Awww, isn't that nice? I did this at 2:00am in the morning so I hope it's good :D


	9. Cake

I do not own Ape Escape/ South Park

Blah blah, same stuff as the other chapters okay?

**

* * *

**

**Cake**

It was cold. So very cold… Hitobito opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room. Jumping up, she looked around for Blue, but he wasn't there. Tears began forming in her eyes and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. 'What happened?' she thought to herself as she cried, 'Where's Blue? Why am I here? How did I get back?' The human did her best to pull herself together and got back up, walking out of her room.

Walking down to the living room down the hall, she heard a crash and a loud curse. She recognized the voice and hurried down to find her mother, kneeling on the ground with blood dripping down her arm, sitting next to a shattered vase. Her mother looked up in an animal like way, her hair was dirty and lanky, worse than it usually was and she growled. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I- uh- I was somewhere, I'm not sure where, but I couldn't get home..." Hitobito trembled and tried to explain. "Couldn't get home? Why? Did someone keep you there?" the bleeding woman growled. "Well, kinda, but not really…" she walked over to her mother and kneeled down, "But I can explain later, let me help-" "I don't need your help!" her mother shoved her away, "You left without a word for one whole week and you come back and want to 'help'?! The people that took you should have kept you! Your useless!"

Hitobito backed away, frightened and hurt by her mother's words. "Why do you always do this to me?" she whimpered, "I just want to help or do something good, but you hurt me!" The mother stood up and walked over to her daughter, grinning. "Isn't it obvious? Your useless and you ruin everyone's lives. You make everyone miserable. Face it, no one will ever love you," the mother taunted. "That's not true! You say that, but someone loves me! I know he does!" Hitobito growled. "I can't believe I called you Minako. You're not beautiful at all… I shoulda called you something that matched your disgusting features, but I don't think such I name exists." The mother cooed eerily.

"Shut up!" Hitobito growled, rising to her feet, but was shoved down by her mother. "Be quiet," she growled. "Leave me alone!" Hitobito cried. "I said 'be quiet!'" her mother snarled and gave her a switch kick to the stomach. Hitobito gasped in pain and tried to fight off her mother as the attacks continued. "Stop it!" her mother yelled, "Stop! Stop it! I said stop it Hitobito!" Hitobito froze and her mother seemed to stop attacking and the world around her turned dark.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Blue whimpered. Hitobito woke up to find herself staring up at Blue, who have pinned her arms down and the front of his pajama jacket was scuffed and torn badly. She looked around; she was in the room in Specter's base, she relaxed slightly, but with relaxation came tears that ran down her cheeks. Her face didn't move or twitch, it was as if the tears where just dropping for no reason, but she kept her eyes locked with Blue, who's features began to soften from frustration to worry.

"Are you… okay?" he asked, getting off her so she could move freely again. Sitting up, she nodded and wiped the tears away the best she could, but Blue rubbed the rest off and pulled her into his lap, where she nuzzled against him. Blue cradled her in his arms, letting her calm before talking again and he hummed her a little song, making her smile that he was so kind to her.

Even if he was so kind to her, what if it just ended, like it had in her dream? What if she woke up in her own home with her insufferable family? She hated it at home; no one seemed to even care about her. Blue was the only one that had cared for her in years, the last time she loved something was when she was five. It was her puppy, Ruki, who met his fate after getting in her mother's path during a drunken rage. Her mother picked up the small creature and threw it against the room, slamming it into a wall right in front of Hitobito. Her mother snarled and stumbled away from the sight of the dead animal, as Hitobito looked at her dead puppies lifeless eyes that seemed to be staring back. Blood dripped for its head as it stared at her with the expression of pain and helplessness. Hitobito never asked for another pet after that, for she knew her home was a horrible place to live, and a even worse place to die.

Once she had calmed a bit, she looked up at Blue, who seemed concerned, but dead tired; he was struggling to keep from falling over and passing out. "I had a bad dream," she muttered, catching Blue's attention.

(Stage again, just makes more sense this way trust me, I tried making it into the story… sucks…)

Blue: About?

Hitobito: I don't want to talk about it, but it's about my mom.

Blue: Oh… okay.

Hitobito: Did I wake you up?

Blue: Yeah… But don't feel bad; I'm just glad you aren't hurt. I was so scared that I might have rolled on you and hurt you. If that happened, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

Blue nuzzled the human and squeezed her gently, making her smile and nuzzle back. He rested his cheek on her head and sighed.

Hitobito: You're so sweet.

Blue: Only for you, Hitobito.

Hitobito: How did I wake you?

Blue: You elbowed me in the stomach, then started swiping and kicking me… Hurt like hell.

Hitobito: Aw, I'm so sorry, Blue!

Blue: Nah, it's fine.

(End stage/play whatever)

Blue and Hitobito smiled to each other. Hitobito looked down at Blue's ruined jacket, reaching out and touching the patch of Blue's body that was now exposed. She could feel the muscles tense and twitch at her touch; he looked down at her hand and blushed at her, but let her nonetheless. She rubbed and pet the fur, smiling. "Your fur is so soft," she complemented, causing him to turn even more red and nod. "T-thanks!" he stumbled through his words, smiled and she took her hand of the silky fur.

"I'm so tired," Hitobito yawned and nuzzled Blue's chest. "Me too, let's go to bed," Blue agreed and he lay down, bringing down the human with him. The cuddled together and she felt a lot better now that Blue was there to comfort her, even if he was probably thinking about things he shouldn't have been, judging by the blush on his face. It wasn't long before they both fell into deep slumber.

Several hours later Hitobito woke up to darkness. She wriggled around and found that Blue was still sleeping, keeping his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. She yawned and covered herself up again with the blanket, wiggled a bit more to get comfy and sighed. She had just closed her eyes when she finally realized something. Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was in what some would call a compromising position with Blue; she had you back against Blue and his arms were snuggly wrapped around her waist. She tried to squirm away, but he grunted in his sleep and tightened his grip.

'Oh God,' Hitobito tried to pull away again, but failed, 'I guess… I guess I'll have to wait until he gets up…' She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but would wake up when Blue would shifted in bed. Every time he moved, she'd tensed and blushed brightly, 'I hope he wakes up soon; this is embarrassing…' Just as she finished her thought, she heard Blue begin to stir.

He mumbling something and pulled on Hitobito's waist, bringing her closer to him and he grunted. "Uh… Blue?" Blue tensed a little and began stretching before he finally opened his eyes to see Hitobito pressed against him, looking over her shoulder up at him. He gave her a drowsy look, trying to comprehend what was going on before he jumped up and scooted across the bed, away from Hitobito.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blue bowed down and smiled nervously. Hitobito sat up and straightened her shirt and smiled back. "It's okay. You didn't mean to," she assured and Blue sighed in relief. "I thought you might be mad at me," he chuckled. "Nah, It's okay, you really didn't mean to, so why should I be mad?"

Hitobito laid back down on the bed and Blue hesitantly crawled over, resting next to her, but was sure not to touch her in any way; he was nervous he'd upset her. Hitobito noticed his distance and scooted over and cuddled next to him, nuzzling him with her nose and cheek. Blue blushed a little more and smiled down at her; Hitobito could have sworn she heard what sounded like a purr come from Blue and she suppressed a giggle.

Blue crawled off the bed and felt around for the light, upon finding it, he switched it one, making both him and Hitobito wince and try to hide from the bright rays. "Ugh… what time is it?" the human groaned. Blue looked at the clock and sighed, "It's 8 am." Hitobito sat up, looked out the window and protested, "Nu uh! It's not even light yet!" "We're in space, remember?" Blue gave her a 'duh' look. "Ooooh…. Yeah, I remember now," she put on a even dumber expression to match. "We better get ready, we have another meeting today. I don't see why we always have to go, it's so boring and half the time we don't even pay attention," Blue complained and Hitobito agreed.

Both got up and started to get ready; Blue dressed in the room while Hitobito was dressing in the bathroom. When both were ready, they walked out the door and began to walk down the halls that Hitobito hated so much.

Not too long after they had left the room, Blue reached out and took Hitobito's hand, untwining his fingers with hers. The human's face reddened, but she didn't pull away, which made the monkey smile happily as they made their way down the halls, hand in hand.

Upon arriving at the meeting, Hitobito let Blue's hand go, not entirely sure how others would react and didn't want to cause trouble. The two went to sit down in their usual spots and endured an extremely boring meeting, which Blue only survived because of his PSP and Hitobito fell asleep against Blue's leg.

She'd wake up after the meeting was over to the feeling of Blue slowly stroking her hair. Looking up, she smiled and he returned it before they left the meeting room together. "Man," Hitobito sighed, "What can we do? We can explore or go anywhere thanks to being in outer space." Blue nodded in agreement and they went back into Hitobito's room.

They laid around bored for an hour before Hitobito crawled over to her bag and pulled out her laptop. Blue looked at it curiously as she turned it on and tried the Internet; surprisingly, it worked just as it did in her world. She longed onto a video website and tried looking for something funny. After finding an episode of South Park, she told Blue that they should watch it together. Instead of sitting down next to her, he lifted her up and she clung onto the laptop as he laid down on the bed, propping himself on a pillow and resting Hitobito on his stomach so her head rested on his chest and they began to watch the show together.

Not even halfway through the episode, Hitobito was regretting watching it with Blue; he had no idea what certain things meant and would after ask questions like 'why does he want him to suck that?', 'what's he supposed to suck?' and 'what is rape?'. Hitobito tried to ignore his questions, but he kept asking and whimpering to know. Half an hour later, Blue and Hitobito's faces were bright red and Hitobito vowed she'd never watch the show with Blue again.

Setting her laptop aside, she'd sigh and look up at Blue, who was half asleep. His rest never came due to Hitobito's growling tummy; he looked at her and grinned, "You hungry?" Hitobito nodded and Blue lifted her up and put her on the floor. He stood up and stretched. "How about we make something together?" Blue asked. "I can't cook…" Hitobito mumbled. "No problem, I can. How's a cake sound?" Blue smiled down at the human and she smiled back. "That sounds really good."

Ten minutes later, Hitobito and Blue were in a kitchen at a sink, washing their hands. Blue actually took off his gloves for the first time that Hitobito ever had seen; they resembled Specter's, but they were bigger, hence his size. After washing, Blue started to get ingredients while he told Hitobito what to get out of the cabinets.

Once everything was out, Blue told Hitobito to open the cake mix packets while he cracked eggs and measured water and milk. Blue got everything ready and Hitobito poured in the mix packets (choose your favorite flavor for this scene. Mine is chocolate :d) and Blue stirred them with a spoon before getting out a little whipping machine to speed things up. Blue did it until it got nice and smooth before giving Hitobito a try. She hesitantly put it into the mix and turned it on, wincing, but nothing happened. She grinned and continued mixing. The two were talking when she wasn't paying attention and lift the spinners too high, causing almost all the mix to fly across the room, covering both in the sweet, unfinished treat.

Hitobito froze, waiting for Blue to yell at her for messing everything up. Blue walked over to Hitobito and looked down at her with serious eyes, which made her tremble as he put his hands on the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and whimpered, fearful that she made him angry when she felt something weird. Opening her eyes, she saw Blue was licking off some of the mix off her cheek and purred in satisfaction. "Mmmm, tastes good," he smiled, causing Hitobito to burn bright red. "Awww, what's wrong? We're boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't we? No need to feel so shy around me…" Blue soothed. "Well, I- um… uh," Hitobito stumbled through her words but Blue silenced her. "How about we just clean this mess up and get to bed?" he winked; Hitobito nodded and tried to hide her blush from him.

It didn't take long to clean the mess and when they got to the room, they changed and washed again and got ready for bed. Blue was the first one to make it to bed and stretched out on it, sighing in content. "This bed is surprisingly comfy," he yawned as Hitobito crawled into bed and cuddled up against his side for warmth. "Mhmm," she replied and sighed when she was comfortable.

"Good night, love," Blue smiled. Hitobito was silent for a while, but finally answered, "Good night, Blue," She replied. Blue was a little disappointed that she didn't reply the affectionate name he had said, but he understood that she did care for him, but she just needed a little more time and he was willing to wait as long as it took to earn her love. He looked down at Hitobito's sleeping form, thinking of how angelic she looked; at that point, he swore that no matter what, he'd be with her always and somehow, win her heart and maybe even, just possibly, get her to take his hand in marriage; though that would be one of the hardest things he'll ever have to do.

* * *

o/ love is in the airrrrr! o/

lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you got the time ;)


	10. A mother and A Pheonix

Do not own anything except hitobito. okay? Cuz I'm awesome. :)

**

* * *

**

**A mother and a Phoenix**

The next morning, Blue and Hitobito woke up and went into the meeting room. Before they had even gotten two steps inside the room, Ukki White got in their path, cheering himself and going nuts for some odd reason. Hitobito looked past White and saw a big machine and shivered; it felt as though something wasn't right.

"What's going on here?" Blue demanded in Japanese, while Hitobito listened. "It's time for Hitobito to go home," Specter sighed and stood up. "What?!" Blue growled, "You said she could stay!" "That is not your choice! It's hers and she doesn't belong here; it's too different," Specter suppressed his anger and folded his arms. Blue got in front of Hitobito as if he were protecting her. "She wants to stay here," He growled again. "Then have her say it," Specter raised a brow.

Blue turned to Hitobito and kneeled down. "Do you want to go home?" he asked. Hitobito was silent and Blue asked again, "Do you want to go home?" Hitobito shrugged. "I don't want to leaver here. It's just, I want to go home and check on some things," she sighed. Blue stood up and turned to Specter. "I'm going with here." "What?" Specter asked in surprise. "She wants to go home to check on things and I shall go with her. If she wishes to stay, I will return alone." And with that White turned on the machine and Blue took Hitobito's hand. Hitobito hesitated, not wanting to go through the portal that appeared, but she knew she had to go back and see her mother and friends once more. The two stepped through and disappeared. Specter stood by his chair, looking at the closing portal and sighed. "He's a fool," he murmured and everyone else was silent. Specter noticed something moving in the portal, "What the?!"

The human and monkey flew out of the other side of the portal and hit the ground. Shaking herself off, Hitobito realized that they were in a back alley and looked round to get her surroundings. Blue sat up and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed and he began growling and then snarling; looking all around him as if he thought something was coming. "What's the matter?" she asked, getting up and walking over to him. Blue got up and continued snarling, baring his teeth and looking around. "Can't you feel it? This place is dangerous. We should head back," he growled. "We will soon, but there are things I need to take care of," She sighed and took Blue's hand, "You probably just feel this way because this is a new world and you feel different here." The two made their way to Hitobito's old house.

On the way to her home, Hitobito realized that Blue had calmed slightly, even if he did growl a lot still. People would stare at them as they walked down the street, but didn't seem to do much; they figured he was a guy in a costume or had a disease that made him grow hairier that most.

Finally, Hitobito made it home. Blue looked up at it and snarled at it, making Hitobito yank his arm. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, but Blue didn't answer; he kept his eyes fixed on the house and continued to growl. Hitobito looked up at the house and sighed. It was a two-story house with tipped white paint and dirty windows. The yard looked as if it hadn't been mowed in forever. "Wow, mom sure let it go, didn't she?" Hitobito sighed and began walking towards the door. "Please don't growl in front of my mother, Blue, I don't want her to get scared of you."

The two reached the old wooden door and knocked; Hitobito didn't have a key, so she always relied on her mother for getting inside. A few moments later, they door opened and a ragged woman opened the door. She was pale, wrinkled and deathly thin; her breath reeked of alcohol and misery. She looked at Hitobito with half closed eyes and grinned. Hitobito backed away a step and trembled, "Mother?" "Well look who it is you it is? Minako, I hoped you were dead. What a shame," her mother turned her head to the side and cracked it and sighed in relief, "I didn't think you'd be back after abandoning me seven years ago. Wow, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Seven years?" Hitobito's eye widened, "But I've been gone only seven days or around that time." She looked up at Blue who looked as confused as her. Her mother's sullen face hid behind her lanky hair, grinning. "Seven days, huh? Well, wherever you've been, you should go back. You are unwanted in this home. I've been so happy without you, so don't ruin my fun," the ragged woman cooed and shut the door.

Hitobito and Blue stood out the door. Blue looked down at the human and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but decided against it. "I'm… I'm sorry… Minako," he whispered as he saw tears run down her expressionless face. "Don't be… Just don't call me Minako," Hitobito knocked on the door again.

Her mother grudgingly opened the door with a freshly opened bottle of vodka, most likely her second of the morning. "What do you want, you brat?" she leaned against the door fame and took a drink of her beverage. "You have no right to treat me like this… I deserve better," Hitobito whispered to her. "Why? All you did was make my life miserable," her mother growled. "I never meant to do so and you can't blame me for your problems all the time! You need to take responsibility for your own actions! Not just blame it on your child!" "I have no children!" she lifted her hand and threw the bottle at Hitobito. Blue jumped in the way and it shattered on his shoulder. He began snarling and stepped closer to Hitobito's mother, who was backing away into the house. "No, Blue, don't hurt her!" Hitobito grabbed his sleeve and he hissed at the ragged woman. "Get that beast away from me!" she grabbed a lamp and threw it, hitting and making it shatter on Blue's, making him roar in pain. Hitobito watched as her mother was coming close to the stairs that led down to the basement and tried to warn her, but Blue's cries of pain covered her warning. The woman grinned, drunk and confident, but her face soon changed as she lost her balance on the first stair and fell back. She screamed and there were several loud thuds and crashes, then silence.

Blue wiped his eyes, trying to get some of the blood that dripped form his cuts out of his eyes. He watched Hitobito run down the stairs and followed her to the bottom, where they found her mother's motionless body; she lay there on her side, hair covering her sullen face, her frail body couldn't take such a beating.

Hitobito stumbled over to what used to b her mother and fell to her knees. She stared at the body for a moment and leaned down, checking for her heartbeat. Nothing. The human could feel her eyes begin to burn with the tears that would soon be shed. Blue stood in shock at the sight. He felt as though it was his fault. He had killed her mother. "Mom…" Hitobito cried, clinging to her mother's lifeless body, "Please don't die! I love you so much! I'm sorry I talked back! I'm so sorry! Get back up!" She sobbed into her mother's clothes, begging for her mother's return, but it was impossible. "You're the best mom ever… you can't die…" she whimpered, tears steaming from her eyes.

Hitobito stood up and walked over to Blue and leaned against him. "I want to sleep," she mumbled. Blue nodded and picked her up. "But not here… Anywhere but here," she nuzzled against him and he carried her outside, shut the door and began walking towards a park he saw that was a block away. It was still early in the day, about 1 pm, but Hitobito wanted to sleep and he understood. He climbed up a tree, holding her with one of his arms and rested on a sturdy branch. He laid back and had her lay on him. He felt terrible for the little human; she had lost her family. He hoped she'd be all right and he drifted into sleep along with her over time.

The two both woke up several hours later. It was dark and cold in the city. Blue held Hitobito in his arms and leapt down from the tree, then set her down beside him. "Let's go back to the house," Hitobito said and started walking back to her mother's home, Blue following behind her.

Upon arriving home, they both went inside the house and Hitobito found her mother's liquor cabinet. There was a massive amount of alcohol and in many varieties. Hitobito reached out and grabbed one of the bottles, looking to over. Blue was silent, but was worried she might try and drink some. Hitobito reached out and grabbed another; holding both in her hands, she walked down the stairs, by her mother and to her room. Blue walked in and was surprised. All in her room was a few posters and a mattress on the floor, papers scattered among the floor.

Hitobito examined the alcohol once more and then smashed one bottle on the ground. The walked out the room and opened the second and poured its contents around her mother. She then turned and walked up stairs. Blue watched as she took all the bottles and smashed them all in every room of the house, soaking every corner with the alcohol that must have caused her mother to hate her all those years and cause her all the pain she had to endure.

The human smashed the last bottle and turned to Blue. "Let's go outside," she said as she took Blue's hand and the two walked outside. Before stepping off the porch, Hitobito turned and looked at the house again. She smiled fainted and dug a set of matches that she had found in the house out of her pocket. She lit one, then threw it into the house, then shut the door. Blue watched as she walked down the porch and stood by him in the lawn, staring through the windows, watching the fire grow and the house burn. It didn't take long until the fire was blazing and the two stared at it; Blue in amazement, and Hitobito in content.

Blue was confused of the whole ordeal and turned to the human. "Why? Why would you burn your house down?" Blue asked, looking down at her. She smiled faintly, "Because… Everything that I ever was is in there. I am not meant for this world. I want to live with you and the monkeys. I don't want anyone to remember me. I want to start over as Hitobito in the ashes of my past, as does a phoenix die and is reborn in its ashes. This is where Minako died." Blue frowned, "Hitobito… when your mother died… why did you call her the best mom ever when she caused you all that pain?" Hitobito smiled a bit more, tears running down her face and fire dancing in her eyes, "Because… You only get one mother, and you can't choose. You just… get one. You have to be happy with what you have… right?"

Blue looked down at her smiling, tearful face and felt tears of his own running down his face. "Hitobito… Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned for her. She nodded, smile still present, "Of course. Now I don't have to worry about my family anymore." "Friends?" he asked. She chuckled, "I never had any in the first place." Blue and Hitobito walked away from the house as it began to crumble and collapse from the fire.

Blue picked up Hitobito and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Blue smiled back and nodded. "Blue?" She asked and Blue looked down at her. She smiled and blushed slightly, "I think I love you." Blue blushed and she cuddled against his chest as they came back to the portal.

Blue held onto Hitobito tight and jumped into the portal. The heard Specter shout, "What the?!" as they flew out of the portal and hit the ground. Blue landed on his back and still had Hitobito in his arms. The two opened their eyes to see others staring at them. "What happened?" Specter shouted, "You just jumped in and you flew right back out!" Blue stood up and set Hitobito on the ground. "We have been there for hours actually, the times are just different there." Blue explained.

The next thirty minutes was Blue explaining what happened. Once finished, they were excused to go rest in their rooms. Blue wasn't tired, but Hitobito was obviously exhausted from the day's evens, so he cuddled up next to her and watched over her as she slept. She seemed to be taking the lose of her mother well, but Blue knew that she realized that even if she loved her mother, she was happier here, as Hitobito. The best part was, that Hitobito never had to leave now; they could be together forever. Blues grip tightened on Hitobito and she wiggled in her sleep a bit closer to Blue. The monkey kept thinking about what Hitobito had said earlier. 'She _thinks_ she loves me… Guess that's better than nothing,' he smiled and closed his eyes, soon drifting to sleep along with the human.

* * *

Short, I know, but alot has happened and Hitobito needs rest. o.o


	11. I love you?

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS MESSAGE! **Now that I got your attention, let me say some things.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm a bit stressed because of this giant report due next Friday, so this may be my last Chapter until after the 9th of November. Not too long right? You can hold on right?

Halloween is coming up and I'm excited and busy, so this chapter might suck T-T I'm sorry!

My dog is whining in the background . That is all. If you'd like to contact me about anything, leave a Review, email me, or look me up on deviant art. I'm Blueishgreen. :D

* * *

**I love you?**

Hitobito woke up before Blue the next morning, so she relaxed and watched him as he continued to sleep. 'I wonder why he acted so weird?' she thought to herself as she remembered when Blue was snarling and growling while they were in her world. She sighed, 'Maybe it's just that he sensed something bad would happen, but couldn't tell what it was. He obviously didn't seem to like my mom and after she died, he stopped growling for the most part. Poor Blue, he must have felt so vulnerable and awkward stuck in that world with me. He should have stayed here.'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft purring sound come from Blue, who was still blissfully asleep and unaware of being watched. Hitobito smiled and reached her hand out, petting Blue on his shoulders and sides. He shifted slightly and purred again. 'He's so sweet and cute in this world. It was kind of weird that he acted that way. I was almost kind of… scary. He may have been scary, but he would have never hurt me. He might hurt others though. When my mom started throwing stuff he got really mean looking and I almost thought he'd attack her,' the human closed her eyes and tried to sleep again, but to no avail. Luckily, it was only a few minutes later Blue woke up and yawned.

Blue sat up and looked down at Hitobito, who acted like she just woke up. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek lovingly and she sat up next to him. It was a little quiet for a while, but Hitobito leaned over and rested against Blue's arm. "Blue?" Hitobito asked, making Blue look down at her again. "Hmm?"

(Stage again. Don't you love it? D: )

Hitobito: Why were you so tense in my world?

Blue: I'm not really sure. It was just so different there. It felt so dangerous and lonely that I almost couldn't bare it. I wanted to leave, but I just couldn't leave you there.

Hitobito: But I lived there most of my life. You really didn't have to stay. I would have understood that you wanted to leave.

Blue shook his head and Hitobito gave him a questionable look.

Blue: What if your mom did something bad to you? What if you were never able to return? I would have never forgiven myself.

Hitobito: But Blue…

Blue snorted and heaved a sigh. HE reached down and took Hitobito's hand and smiled at her as sweetly as he could.

Blue: It's over with now. We don't have to worry anymore, okay?

Hitobito nodded and there was silence again. She found it sort of funny how many times they have awkward silent moments in a conversation, but she was shy and so was Blue, though he was the more brave of the two. Blue broke the silence this time.

Blue: Hey, Hitobito.

Hitobito? Yes?

Blue: Did you mean it?

Hitobito: Uh… mean what?

Blue: Mean what you said last night. That… You think you love me?

Hitobito looked down and blushed deeply, trying to hide her face. She had already forgotten about what she said last night and Blue was curious to see if it was true.

Blue: It's… okay, you know. It's alright if you don't…

Blue smiled down at Hitobito, but she could tell that there was slight hope she'd say yes. It was a fact that she did like Blue, but it was too soon to know if she truly loved him. He was sweet and caring; no one was like that to her before and it made her so happy that he cared, but could she say she loved him and not truly mean it yet? She sighed in her mind.

Hitobito: It's not that… It's just… I really like you and your really nice, but-

Blue: You just don't want to be with me?

Hitobito: No! It's not that! It's just; we've known each other for about a week right?

Blue: Over a week, yes.

Hitobito: Well, I don't know how long it takes for monkeys to say they love each other and really mean it, but it takes a little longer than that for humans.

Blue nodded in understanding and smiled down at Hitobito, putting his arm around her.

Blue: So, it's an eventual thing? When you know you love me, if you love me, you'll say it.

Hitobito: Mhmm. I just need more time so I can know for sure. We can still go out and stuff, but I can't just say 'I love you' and not mean it.

Blue: I understand… Does that mean I can't say it to you?

Hitobito: Uh… Well, I… um… Do you love me?

Blue: Of course I do.

Hitobito: Really? You're sure?

Blue: Yes, of course I'm sure. I can't imagine myself without you anymore.

Hitobito: Well… um… That means you can…

Blue: Okay. I love you, Hitobito.

(End stage)

Hitobito's face was bright red at the words and she hugged Blue, who gladly hugged back. She was still a little nervous, but was so happy to hear those words from Blue. Only three simple words and they made such an impact on her for some reason. Blue scooped her up into his arms, causing her to squeak a little and got up from the bed. "I think we should get ready for today's meeting. I have a good feeling about today," Blue smiled, setting her down and the two got ready for the days meeting as they did everyday.

The meeting went as it normally did, but was a little more entertaining than usual thanks to Yellow, Red, Pink and White hopping around like lunatics while Blue played his PSP and Hitobito watch curiously. Finally, Blue volunteered to try and do some mission that Hitobito didn't hear. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she was lifted off the ground and both her and Blue were thrown from the base and hurled towards Earth. During the fall, she closed her eyes and held her breath, trying not to scream bloody murder while Blue was having a good time calling out how fun it was to do dangerous things.

Once they slammed into the ground, Hitobito felt paralyzed and Blue didn't move that much either. After a few minutes, they got up and stretched their sore bodies and limped along. "So, what are we doing?" Hitobito asked, a little annoyed that she was thrown from the base and hit the ground rather hard. "Um… I'm not sure what we're supposed to do, but I was dying to escape that place," he smiled happily at the sunlight, "See how that feels? Doesn't it make you happy we're out here?" Hitobito smiled and nodded, "Well, at least until Specter yells at us for not doing our job." Blue shrugged, "It's worth it to be outside."

The two soon found a waterfall and started to relax by it, enjoying the sound and view it gave them. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" Blue smiled and looked down at Hitobito, "But you're more beautiful than anything else." Hitobito's face grew bright red and Blue put his arm around her, pulling her closer and looking at the waterfall. "I love you with all my heart. I want you to know that," Blue said quietly to her, keeping her close to him. She nodded, "I know you do, Blue."

Blue then stood up and helped up Hitobito. "Let's go rock climbing, it'd be a lot of fun!" he grinned and started walking towards the waterfall, hand in hand with Hitobito. As the reached the rocks, Hitobito became a little nervous; it looked dangerous. "Um… I don't think we should, I'm not a good climber," she laughed nervously. "Don't worry, you'll do fine!" He said as he lifted her up to the first rock, "I'll let you climb above me and I'll be able to keep an eye one you." Hitobito didn't have a problem with it, she was wearing jeans, so she didn't have to worry about Blue seeing anything, so she began climbing up, followed by Blue.

Halfway up the waterfall, Hitobito was already feeling weak and had slipped several times, but continued up, trying to avoid Blue seeing. She reached up for another room and slipped again, but actually fell this time. Blue, who was caught off guard, caught the back of Hitobito's collar with his teeth, almost making him slip. Hitobito looked down and quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Blue's chest and waist so he could let go of her shirt. She was trembling and kept her eyes closed because she had a terrible fear of heights.

"You okay?" Blue asked, looked down at the frightened human. "I want down!" She cried out in fear. "Okay, I'll start heading down, Just hold on and everything will be alright," he soothed as he slowly began descending the rocks. As he was heading down he realized the compromising position they were in. He thanked God that Hitobito's eyes were shut; he was blushing bright red and was almost slipping. 'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!' he screamed in his head, 'I need to get down soon or…' And before he knew it, he touched ground. He let go of the rocks and was standing on flat land, but Hitobito still held fast and she was still shaking. "Um… Hitobito?" Blue poked her head. Not opening her eyes, she replied, "Yes?" "Um… We're on the ground now," Blue chuckled. Hitobito opened her eyes and looked down. She blushed deeply, "Oh…" and she slid down so that her feet reached the ground again. "Hmm… how about we walk around instead?" Blue suggested and Hitobito nodded, smiling.

The walked around for a bit, but soon Hitobito's stomach began to growl and Blue heard it. "Hungry?" he smiled and Hitobito blushed, nodding to him. Blue looked up and around, looking for something to eat. He smiled when he was some mango on a branch up above him. "Wait here," he said and he began climbing the large tree as she waited. Upon reaching the top, he called out for Hitobito to move and started shaking the branch, causing large amounts of mango to come plunging down to the ground. Blue climbed down and saw that Hitobito was gone.

He picked up two of the fruits on the ground and started to look around when he heard a growling noise. He looked around and tried to find the source of the growling when he came upon a large bear snarling. Blue jumped back and hid himself behind some bushes, hoping the bear didn't see him. Blue tried to be as quiet as possible when he noticed a small figure lying on the ground in front of the bear. He squinted his eyes to get a better look when he realized it was Hitobito. He gasped and was unable to breath. Looking at her unmoving form, then at the growling bear, he started to snarl and stepped out of the bushes, throwing the mangos at the back of the bear's head. It turned and roared at Blue, raising itself on two legs. Blue growled back at it and got out his whip, unraveling it and slung it, making it crack upon the bears face. It roared in agony and began charging at him. Blue jumped the side and cracked the whip again of the bear's exposed stomach, making a large gash that began to bleed. The bear raised up on his two feet again and roared, raising his paw to attack Blue, but he backed away and hit the bear in the eye with the tip of his whip, causing the bear to fall back and retreat into the forest.

After the bear ran off, Blue caught his breath and turned his attention to Hitobito, who was still lying on the ground. He walked over to her, she was covered with dirt and looked as though she had been thrown around a bit. Blue reached out his hand and gently touched her shoulder and she suddenly gasped and jerked back. Blue and Hitobito stared at each other for a while and Blue smiled and pulled Hitobito into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he cheered as she cuddled against her and nuzzled her. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She whined as he squeezed her closer, "You're… hurting… me!" Blue realized he was hurting her and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorryyyy!!! Did the bear hurt you?" Blue growled and looked in the direction of the bear's exit. Hitobito noticed that he was starting to have that scary look cover his features again. "He just roughed me up a bit is all. I just tried to lie still and he seemed to stop hitting me for a bit, then I guess you came alone and saved me," she explained and tried to get up, but collapsed on the ground, "Gyah! My back!" "I think you're more hurt that you know," Blue stated, reaching out and picking up Hitobito, smiling, "I'll carry you back home. You've been through a lot." "I'm fine… Really," Hitobito tried to protest, but Blue ignored them and began carrying her back to where they landed.

On the way back they past the mangos Blue had shaken from the tree and he kneeled down, letting her pick up one. He got back up and continued to head back as she began peeling it. Peeling it enough to where she could bite with worry of skin, she took and small bite and hummed in delight. She began peeling it more and Blue smiled that she was still okay after all that happened in the last few days. His thoughts were broken when he noticed Hitobito lifting up the fruit so that he could take a bite. He honestly wasn't a bit hungry, but couldn't resist the thought of being fed by her, so he took a bite and attempted to hide his blushing features. Hitobito noticed he was blushing and smiled, but pretended not to notice and took another bite.

When they finally reached the spot where they landed, Blue pulled up his sleeve and pushed a button and a bright laser like beam shined on them and everything got really bright. The next thing she knew, Hitobito found herself in a strange room on a bed next to Blue. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around curiously. "My room," said Blue coolly and got up from the bed, patting the human on the head, "Wait here, please. I have to go get some things." He turned and went to the bathroom and she heard some rummaging. Looking around the room, she noticed that in Blue's room, everything was, in fact, Blue. There was some brown and tan colors in it, but mostly Blue, but that didn't surprise her much. She was sitting on a bed that was in the middle of the room, headboard against the wall. By the right side bed was a small table and a lamp on it. On the wall next to the lamp was the door to the bathroom. That wall was covered with pictures of all over the world with Xs on some of them. The wall next to that one also had pictures, the door to the hall and a decent sized dresser. The last wall was a large window with navy blue curtains drawn. She admired the room and relaxed the best she could in the room as Blue looked for something in his bathroom.

Soon, Blue came out of the bathroom with some bandages, rubbing alcohol, damp wash cloth and a small puff of cotton. Hitobito sat up and looked at him curiously. "Could you turn around for a second?" Blue asked, smiling his signature sweet smile at her. She turned around and she suddenly felt something on her lower back, then she noticed that he was pulling her shirt up. "Ack!" She yelped and pulled away, turning around back to Blue who looked at her in confusion. "Did I hurt you or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him with a look that said, 'are you kidding me?' and stood up. "You were messing with my shirt!" she clarified. Blue nodded, "Well, yeah. You were complaining about back pain, so I wanted to see if you had any cuts." Hitobito stared at him for a moment, then walked back over and sat in front of him, wrapping her arms around her chest to make sure he wouldn't be able to pull it off if he tried. "Now, let me see…" Blue muttered more to himself than anyone else as he gingerly lifted the material up and examined her back. "See? You have a big cut on your back," he said as he reached down for the washcloth and gently cleaned around the wound, making Hitobito wince. Once the wound was cleaned a little, he poured some rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball. "Now, this might hurt… a lot," he warned Hitobito, "But we have to make sure to clean it well. There is no telling what that bear might have on it." Blue tried to sooth the human the best he could, but she still jerked and cursed as the alcohol was rubbed against the open wound. Blue wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from jerking to much as he finished up and he sighed. "You okay?" he asked, but Hitobito was still hissing in pain. He finished up with bandaging and put her shirt down. "There. Better?" he smiled as she stood up. "Yeah, but it hurt," she mumbled, rubbing her back gently with her hand. Blue chuckled and they went to the meeting room.

Specter and the others had set up a buffet like pole and water ran through it, carrying food for them to eat. Blue and Hitobito weren't that hungry, so they crawled under it and versed each other on their PSPs. Everything was going well until Yellow ran in crying over something and smashed everything in sight. After that, everyone returned to his or her rooms, but this time, Hitobito went to Blue's room with him. The two walked into the room and settled in the (much bigger than the other room's) bed. Though it was bigger, Hitobito still found herself cuddling into Blue's arms and sighing in content. Blue smiled down at her and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you, Hitobito," Blue said before he let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

Hitobito relaxed and laid in Blue's arms, thinking of the last couple of days. 'Blue has been there for me no matter what. He's protected me with all he's got and never asks for anything in return but my affection. He so sweet and loving and though he has a wild side, he actually wants to spend all his time with me. Today he actually saved me from that bear. If he weren't there, I might not be around now. And he actually loves me… No ones has loved me before. No one has ever said that to me. It feels so wonderful. I've never been happier in my entire life sense I met him,' Hitobito sighed and nuzzled against Blue's tired form. He was barely awake and she looked up into his eyes. "I love you too, Blue." Blue's eyes still seemed to be almost closed, but he mumbled something to her. "Do you mean it?" he mumbled. "Of course I do, Blue. I love you so much," she said as she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She saw he had some tears in his eyes and she looked at him curiously and he smiled, "No ones ever said that to me before." Hitobito smiled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. "Same here…"

* * *

Now I gotsa get to work. You guys better be grateful! I skipped school to write this! XD 


	12. Exhaustion

I do not own the characters except for Hitobito. : Cause she's awesome.

Sorry it took me so long to update! D: I feel really bad for it! –cries-

To make it up to you, I've decided to add facts about the story at the beginning and end of each chapter if possible.

Fact #1: The title of this story is ripped off from an actual story called 'A man called horse'. The story is about a man who was captured by Indians, was called a dog in their language until he learned it himself. He told the Indians he wanted to be known as horse, so they let him. I don't want to give away the ending, so if you're interested, read it or message me to know more.

* * *

**Exhaustion**

Hitobito awoke the next morning to find that Blue wasn't in the room. She looked around, startled at the fact he wasn't there when she came across a note. It was on a tray of food. Picking it up, she read,

'Dear Hitobito,

Thought I'd let ya sleep in. After yesterday, you deserve it. When back, I'll have to change your bandages. Your stuff you have on got dirty during the night.  Went to meeting, be back soon.  I love you!

Love,

Blue'

Hitobito smiled that the little heart Blue had drawn at the very end by his name. Picking up some items from the tray, she began to eat the orange, cereal and milk that Blue had given her. As she ate, she looked around the room more and looked at the pictures with Xs on them. She looked up at one of the pictures and recognized it as the place they had been to the day before, with an X marked over it. 'Hmmm… The places marked out is where he's visited… He's been everywhere,' she thought to herself as she looked at the Xs.

Once finished with her meal, she moved around a bit and felt her back. It didn't hurt at all and she was glad it didn't. She was going around the room when she found some pictures of Blue. She was looking them over when Blue burst into the room, startling her. "Hi!" he practically kicked the door in, "Good morning!" Hitobito smiled at the happy monkey and she got back up on the bed when Blue said he was going to change her bandages.

Hitobito sat down contently as Blue got the bandages and other items he'd need. She held the front of her shirt as he lifted the back again to reach the wounds. It was quick, Blue told her that the wounds looked a lot better and it didn't hurt her a bit. When Blue finished treating her wounds, he was talking about leaving her in his room while he ran out for some errands for Specter.

Hitobito: What kind of errands?

Blue: I'm going to be looking for some treasure for Specter. I think that you should stay here, since your back is hurt.

Hitobito turned and protested, whimpering.

Hitobito: But! But! I got to go! I'll miss you too much and what if something bad happens?

Blue: I'm more worried about you, what about the bear yesterday?

Hitobito: I'll stay by you the whole time; you can protect and watch me.

Blue: Well… I guess I could always kill the bear…

Hitobito: No! Don't kill the bear!

Blue: Don't kill it?

Hitobito: Yes.

Blue: Kill it?

Hitobito: No!

Blue: So… don't kill it?

Hitobito: Right!

Blue: Left?!

Hitobito: Gyah!

Hitobito bit her lip so she wouldn't become frustrated with him. Blue was so confused at this point he was mumbling the conversation to himself. Hitobito had to right it down on paper to get him to completely understand. Even though she really wanted to go, Blue still worried about bringing her along. But he soon found he had no choice, she had whimpered and almost cried when he tried to leave without him, so he got her up and dressed so they could leave.

Blue and Hitobito immediately were sent off on their adventure, beamed down to Earth along with a group of monkeys. Blue kneeled down on the ground. "Get on my back," Blue told Hitobito and she climbed up on his back. When he got Hitobito comfortable on his back, Blue sprinted towards a tree and jumped up, grabbing onto the branches, then swung himself to the next tree, jumping off of it's branches, the monkeys following behind. Hitobito clung onto Blue's back for dear life as he swung and jumped from branch to branch.

Blue finally came to a halt on one of the branches and grinned, "Feels so good!" Hitobito smiled at how happy he was and saw Blue get out his whip, making her cling tight to get ready for what she knew he'd do. Blue cracked his whip and caught it on a branch, and then jumped off the one he was standing on, swing and doing his Tarzan call. Everything was fine until there was a loud crack and the two came tumbling to the ground. They hit the ground hard to only find that it was steep and they began rolling quickly down the hill, Blue grunted and Hitobito squeaked as they rolled violently down the hill.

Hitobito closed her eyes and tried to stop from rolling when she felt this odd weightless feeling. She opened her eyes and saw that there wasn't anything under her but a deep cliff and she closed her eyes again, trying to scream but it wouldn't come out. He hear Blue call out 'Oh my God!' as they both fell, but suddenly felt something hit her chest and knock the wind out of her.

Doing her best not to pass out, she weakly looked up and saw Blue had caught her. He was holding on to a vine that must be the reason they weren't dead at the moment. He seemed worried at first, but his face softened and he grinned. "Good thing I caught you!" He pulled her up and planted her on his back as he began climbing up the vine. Hitobito coughed and clung to Blue's jacket with the last bit of strength that didn't get knocked out of her. "You know," she coughed, "If this keeps up, I'll be dead sooner that I thought I was supposed to go." Blue chuckled and continued climbing, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, don't worry about it." Monkeys at the edge of the cliff greeted them and Blue hopped up, letting Hitobito slide off and rest on the earth below.

Blue looked across the chasm they just fell into and saw the palace that Specter had sent them to go find. "Now we know where the palace is, we just need to find a way to get there," Blue said to himself and the other around him. Looking to his felt, he saw a nice sturdy bridge made of brick and looked perfectly safe. Looking to his right, he saw a rickety wood and rope bridge that looked as if it could collapse at any moment. Blue thought about it for a moment and then started for the rope bridge, running, leaving Hitobito and the monkeys to catch up.

"I don't think it's a good idea Blue!" Hitobito called to the tall monkey. Blue stopped, scooped Hitobito into his arms and place her on his back before starting off for the bridge again. "No worries! We'll be fine! It'll be fun for us," he grinned as he ran the first couple of steps on the bridge. Halfway across, they could hear ropes snapping and felt the bridge fall from beneath them. Blue and all the other monkeys jumped for their lives and slammed into the wall. "We made it!" Blue grinned and pried himself from the wall and began climbing it along with the other monkeys.

Everyone hopped up on the ground again and fixed his hat after he let Hitobito on the ground. "See? That wasn't too bad, right?" Blue grinned. Hitobito wasn't as ecstatic as the tall monkey was, but smiled all the same. Blue turned to continue to lead the monkeys on the quest for treasure when he noticed a small monkey dressed as if he were from a local tribe of the temple. Blue walked over and waved, saying as slowly as he could, "Do… you … know me?" He grinned, but the monkey only replied with what Hitobito heard as 'ooki ooki'. Apparently it was a different dialect, because Blue's face was as blank as a new piece of printer paper. He cleared his throat and called one of the translators forward to help him understand. The monkey gladly translated for Blue and Blue was shocked to find that the foreign monkey knew the exact treasure that he was seeing and politely asked, more like begged, to show him the way. The tribal dressed monkey agreed and started to lead the way.

Blue, Hitobito and the other monkeys followed the tribal monkey contently. Blue was smiling happily and Hitobito had a small smile on her face too, but was exhausted. Everything was happening so fast today and she felt pretty overwhelmed. Blue noticed this and pat her on the head lovingly to comfort her. "Don't worry," he smiled down at her, "I promise that you'll get to rest as much as you want tonight, okay?" Hitobito smiled and nodded back.

The monkey that was leading turned around and instructed everyone else to get down on their stomachs and crawl under thick brush. Everyone did so and the tribe's monkey began to lead them again, Blue following the leader, then Hitobito, and then the rest. Hitobito noticed just then how dirty everyone was; Blue was covered in dirt, mud and grass stains and so was she. Looking back on the other monkeys, she saw that they were in the same condition. For some reason, she couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, though it was a stressful day, she had a lot of fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the tribal monkey and Blue stopped at the edge of a lake. Hitobito crawled over and rested next to Blue's side. The other monkeys came behind and rested wherever they could manage to see the lake. The tribal monkey pointed at the middle of the lake when it noticed that it began to bubble. Everyone leaned in with wide eyes, curious to see what would spring up from the depths of the water. The water began to bubble faster as if it were boiling and Blue grinned. "We found it, Hitobito!" he cheered and Hitobito nodded. They eagerly watched the water, as the bubbles grew larger, everyone excited and waiting for what would burst forth.

Just before everyone thought they'd go mad with excitement, something burst out of the water. When the water settled, revealed was the three Pipotron Brothers. Everyone was speechless, staring at the brothers as they swam around together happily, chatting amongst each other. Everyone on shore was speechless, staring at the three and all feeling very stupid at the moment. After a minute of disappointment, Blue hopped up on his feet and smiled, "Okay! We're done here!" and began crawling back out of the brush.

Once everyone made it out, it was dusk, the sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. Everyone stopped at where the bridge had collapsed and Blue cleared his throat, looking at everyone. "Listen up! I'm very proud of all of you. We made an effort and did our best. There is no shame in that," he smiled and continued, "I think we have all learned to never give up! Now, let's head back home."

Later that night went everyone made it home, Hitobito sighed and flopped on Blue's bed while Blue went to clean up. When he was done, he came out and said that she could go clean up, she was fast asleep and it was impossible to wake her. Blue sighed and smiled, walking into the bathroom to get a damp cloth and wipe her face, arms and neck clean of the dirt that she had been exposed to. He then threw the cloth into a hamper and lifted her into his arms for a moment to pull down the covers, then rest her on the bed again and cover her up. Blue then climbed in bed and rested beside Hitobito. Only when he laid down did he feel the full extent of his exhaustion and he soon slipped away into slumber just as Hitobito had.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. :( Just alot of stuff going on at my house because of the divorce. But I should be fine.Thanks for caring though. :)

Fact #2 If you didn't know, my story is based on the actual Ape Escape (Saru Get Chu) Anime. It's as close as I can make it. XD So check them out on veoh!!!


	13. Lost and Alone

Congrats to my friend Kris who helped me with ideas XD

Sorry if this chapter sucks :(

Sorry it's been so long, but I lost interest in the story for a long time and have been having a hard time and blah blah blah. ENJOY! D:

* * *

I do not own the characters except for Hitobito

I do not own the characters except for Hitobito. Cause she's awesome.

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"This is worthless!"

"Get out of the way!"

All these exclamations and more where coming from Hitobito's PSP, which she was using to watch 'Hell's Kitchen', a show that she enjoyed back when she still lived in her world. She was spending her time watching Chef Ramsay yell at the reality show contestants as she waited for Blue to wake up. She had woke up earlier than normal, unable to go back to bed and rest more. After the episode had ended, she got up and walked over to Blue, nudging him a little on his shoulder.

"C'mon, don't you think it's time to wake up?" Hitobito asked. Blue squirmed around a bit and rubbed his face in the pillow a little before replying in a soft mumble, "No… Need more sleep after yesterday…" And with that he reached out and wrapped an arm around Hitobito's waste, pulling her into the bed again. Once she was laying down close to him, he slowly stroked her hair, slipping back into sleep as he did before. Hitobito knew he was fast asleep again by the slow and steady breaths he took. She decided to try sleeping again, even if she was wide awake, and nuzzled her cheek against the material that covered Blue's chest.

Her mind wondered as it often did as she tried to sleep. Hitobito wonder how, if and when she would tell Blue and the others that in her old world, they were nothing but imaginary figures on a game, no more alive than dirt to most people. She couldn't sleep because of it, but luckily Blue woke up around an hour later, stretching and ready for the day.

The morning was normal; they went to the morning meeting. The only difference what Specter was nice enough to give everyone a day off to relax and come back fresh the next day. Blue, of course, doesn't have the same definition of relaxation as we do. His definition of relaxation is, believe it or not, hanging off a bridge, rope wrapped around his ankle. And that's exactly what he did. Hitobito, on the other hand, stayed on the bridge; having a fear of heights sucks, trust me. Blue hung off the bridge for several minutes before the blood rushed to his head and he climbed back up. Trying to stand up right, he waited for the blood to go to where it's supposed to be and sat down next to Hitobito.

"Soooo, what do you want to do?" Blue asked. "Well," she thought for a moment, "It is getting late and I'm getting kind of hungry." Blue smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go!" He grabbed Hitobito by the arm and yanked her as he began running down the bridge before she could so anything. He could be a little rough, but he's a sweet monkey. :3

As the sun set and everything darkened, Blue and Hitobito were just outside a small restaurant. It wasn't anything special, but Hitobito was so hungry that it didn't matter if it looked disgusting; she needed to eat. They walked in and sat down, ordered and were waiting for their food. Suddenly, the sound of crying caught Hitobito's ears and she looked over her shoulder to see the Pipotron brothers together, weeping for some reason. Blue didn't seem to notice, but he was too busy eating to pay attention to anything else, well, unless it was Hitobito.

Deciding, it wasn't her business, she shrugged it off and started her meal. As she was taking on the last bites she heard some one else walk in. Turning around to look this time, she saw a group of monkeys carrying guns. Freezing up, she stared as the pulled up their weapons and fired randomly around the restaurant. Covering her head, Hitobito screamed and Blue jumped. To both of their surprise, Blue was hit directly in the chest with several pies. The human did her best not to pass out from shock and relief at the same time. Blue wiped himself off and jumped over to chase the monkeys toting the pie guns (pie guns are really in the show). The Pipotron brothers followed.

Hitobito jumped up and ran out the door to follow too when she bumped into something unfamiliar. Shaking her head and looking in front of her, she saw a boy with reddish orange and yellow striped hair. With all the commotion, she didn't notice that Spike and his friends had come inside the restaurant. They gave her a puzzled look and she smiled and pardoned herself as she tried to scoot past the only humans she'd seem in a while when Spike took her hand. He was asking about something so fast in Japanese, she couldn't even catch any of it. She again tried to pardon herself, but Spike wouldn't let go, so she yanked loose and ran for the direction she could still hear Blue.

Calling for Blue, she desperately tried to get away from the humans as they chased her. Spike caught up with Hitobito and tackled her to the ground, managing to pin her. He was demanding something, but Hitobito couldn't understand a word and flailed, managing to hit Spike in the nose and get loose a little bit. Hitobito called Blue again as loud as she could as Jake helped restrain her. Soon everything went white for Hitobito.

Blue heard Hitobito's cries and stopped dead in his tracks, growling in the direction of the pie shooters. He turned around and started running for where the cries were coming from. He looked all around and found nothing. Blue's heart stopped, then it raced. He ran around, trying to find his human for hours, going in circles and began to feel sick. What if something had happened? What if Hitobito was gone forever and it was all his fault he wasn't there to protect her? He began to feel even sicker and he tried to fight back tears and he collapsed onto the ground, burying his face in his hands.

Hitobito woke up the some loud slapping sounds. Turning to where the noise was coming from, she saw two puffy faces with red marks on them. Natalie was yelling at them for some reason. Hitobito figured it was about her, or the way they captured her. Natalie, seeing Hitobito awake, ran over and bowed in apology. She seemed nervous and was speaking fast also, making Hitobito's head hurt. Hitobito had a hard enough time understanding Japanese in the first place, but they just made it worse. Hitobito nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't out for too long; she was still hurting from getting tackled. Suddenly, it hit her. "Blue!" She jumped up and everyone stared at her. Hitobito paused and looked at them. "… Blue monkey! Monkey Blue! Ukki Blue!" Hitobito waved her arms as the other humans gave her odd looks. Natalie helped her back onto the small couch she woke up on. Natalie opened a small book at flipped through some pages. Finding the right page, she smiled and pat Hitobito on the head and read the word, "Rest." Hitobito knew she wouldn't be getting out of the lab soon and felt a twinge in her chest; it hurt so bad that she rolled on her side just so she could hold it without anyone noticing. She felt something warm run down her cheeks and knew it was tears. She didn't really understand why she was crying, but thinking of Blue only made it worse. She didn't want to cry, but she felt so helpless.

Spike and Jake came up to her without her noticing and held out two plates cover in sweets for her. The bowed their heads slightly, giving their apologies and offered her the food. Hitobito looked over at Natalie, who was reading the book she was holding earlier and searching things on the Internet, scribbling down notes. She looked back down at the plates and took a cookie and nibbled on it. Her eyes were red from crying and she could tell that Spike and Jake felt horrible by the looks on their faces.

After Natalie was done with whatever she was doing on the computer, she sat down in a chair across from Hitobito and started reading from her paper. She spoke slowly and as clearly as possible. "Why were you with Ukki Blue?" she asked. Hitobito hesitated before replying, "Friends." She tried to keep it as simple as possible so the conversation would be over with. Natalie looked in her book and scribbled on paper before continuing, "Are you helping Specter take over the world?" Hitobito thought about it for a while and shook her head. She really wasn't of any help to Specter at all, so she replied again, "Friends." "Are you okay?" she asked. Another head shake. "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" Natalie asked. Hitobito looked down and mutter, "I want Blue back…"

Blue ran back to the base where everyone was happy from their day off, all except for Specter, who wasn't present. He ran around looking for his leader in the same panic he'd been in for hours now. Running into Hitobito's room, he found Specter sitting in a chair with the human's bag next to him. "I-" Blue panted, speaking to his leader in Japanese, "I need your help, I lost her!" Specter looked over to Blue and gave an ugly look, lifting up a case to Blue could see it. "Read it." Specter ordered. Blue walked up and took the case from his hand so he could see it better. There were pictures of monkeys, Specter and Spike on it with bold letters across the top reading, "Ape Escape". "Did she tell you about this? Are you hiding something?!" Specter snarled and Blue was taken aback, "Of course not, boss! But… what are you doing going through her stuff?" "She's a human," Specter put it simply, "And humans are not trustworthy, no matter how small, cute or close they get with a superior being." Specter shot a dirty look at Blue. Blue looked down at the case again, wondering why Hitobito wouldn't mention this. "Maybe… she designed it? Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise?" Blue shrugged. Specter scoffed, "You're so naïve, Blue. There is more where that came from." Specter threw some of the other cases on the ground. "She probably knew I'd find out." "Find out what?" Blue asked, confused. "She's here to ruin our plans! To destroy us! Don't you get it, you idiot?!" Specter growled, "She probably ran away. Blue, I didn't want you to get hurt, but I knew she couldn't be trusted, she didn't care about you; she wanted information from us." Blue's heart sank at the sound of his words, "No she's not like that, she never even asked about stuff like that!" Specter sighed and started to walk towards the door, "I don't know exactly what she was planning or what she was even doing in this world, but I do know that she's a human and all humans are the same. She'll break your heart Blue, and there's nothing you can do about it except to accept that she is not one of us." Blue growled, "You don't know that! She could be hurt! She might be lost… and it's all my fault…" Blue felt a small thread of tears roll down his cheeks, "You don't know her, you never want to give anyone a chance…" Specter closed his eyes and walked out of the room to find the other four of the FMF standing outside with a dumbfounded look on their faces. Specter snarled and stomped off down the hallway. The team of monkeys walked in and pat Blue on the back. "Don't worry, we'll help you find her." Red tried to consol him. "Yeah, you know how silly Specter gets about humans. But we like her and know she wouldn't do anything," giggled Yellow. "I'll have all my fans keep and eye out for her, okay?" Pink started sending text messages to everyone she knew. "I'll use technology to help find her," laughed White. Blue smiled and wiped away his tears.

* * *

Hope you liked D: Thanks Kris! you awesomes!


	14. Found

It had been a week since Hitobito had been captured and she was miserable. The humans had a constant watch on her and she had made several attempts to escape, all failed. She had tried to climb out bathroom windows, but was caught by Jake who was walking over to see Natalie. Before that, she just tried walking out the door, but Natalie made her come back in with a mix of "you don't know where they are" and force. Her latest attempt was calling police as a distraction, but Spike and the professor had got her. They decided to lock her in the monkey holding space, where the monkeys went when Spike caught them. It was a nice little area that looked exactly like an island. She enjoyed being in there than around the other humans. Every once and a while a few new monkeys would arrive, most of them had never seen Hitobito before and wondered what she was doing in there with them, but being monkeys, they didn't seem to care very much and just ended up relaxing while waiting for more monkeys or food to show up.

Specter drummed his fingers on his armrest. He'd been staring at screens showing the FMF searching for Hitobito for hours. He had found exactly where she was the day after she went missing, but never bothered to tell any of the monkeys. He watched as Blue scurried about, desperately trying to find his little human, but to no avail. He figured it'd only be a matter of time before Blue had completely forgotten about her.

The next few days Specter had seen a change in Blue, he refused to eat, he hardly ever slept and he had grown very aggressive, turning small things into scenes and trying to start fights with other monkeys, especially Red because of his strength. Specter had pulled Blue aside several times to talk with him and Blue always apologized to him and everyone else. They knew he was stressed about Hitobito because he wasn't sure if he'd see her again and if she was even okay. Specter hated to see Blue like this but still told him nothing of the human, he instead started force-feeding Blue by threatening to not let him search around for Hitobito if he didn't eat. This sometimes caused Blue to have fits and resulted in broken plates, chairs and tables before Blue ate something and left the base for a few hours. Blue looked sickly, he was always thin, but the dark bags under his eyes and his blank stare made you wonder if he was being starved.

When Blue was barely able to get up in the mornings, Specter would check on him. Blue had enough strength to get up and about, but he had lost the will to. He never cried anymore, because he claimed he couldn't. "You need to stop this, you're killing yourself over a human," Specter forced himself to say as gently as possible, "If you don't stop this, I might be forced to remove your helmet and see if you do better in your natural state of mind until you learn that she isn't worth this." "It won't matter if you take my helmet off," Blue mumbled, his voice showing no emotion, "I won't forget her. I'm not doing this because she's human, or may friend. I'm doing this because I love her. If I can't find her, I don't want anyone else. I'd rather die here alone than live without her." "She wasn't your mate or anything and she couldn't be," Specter let out a low growl, "She was human, you two had no future together" "You don't understand," Blue retorted, "She was my soul mate, I know she was. There are some things you feel deep down and know; you just haven't found your soul mate yet. When you do, you'll know how hard it is to see differences between species or anything else. You just care and that's all that matters. And I care about her, but maybe… maybe you were right… Maybe she never cared about me."

Blue's health took a turn for the worse after that, with nothing to bribe him with, he wouldn't eat, and he stayed in bed, but never seemed to sleep and barely talked to anyone. As this was going on Specter had taken to hacking cameras in the professor's lab. Throughout the lab there was no sign of Hitobito. He figured she was in one of the home's bedrooms and decided to hack the cameras in the monkey's holding space he had heard about from some of the clever monkeys who had narrowly escaped from it. To his distaste, several of his monkey minions were being held in the space. Swiveling the camera, he looked at all of them. They seemed to be in good health and he was grateful for that, remembering how poorly Blue was doing when he came across Hitobito, who was sitting amongst the monkeys, drawing. "Hmph," Specter snorted, she looked in good health; she didn't seem to care about Blue. 'Probably forgot him,' he thought to himself, sighing. He squinted and couldn't make out her drawing, so he zoomed in the camera a bit and saw a little drawing of Blue and girl, ('mostly likely Hitobito', Specter thought to himself) holding hands with small hearts colored in around them. Specter just stared at the awkward drawing and was beside himself. "She should have forgotten him by now," He mumbled to himself. Letting out another sigh, he got up and walked down to Blue's room. As the door slid open, he saw Blue look over his shoulder tiredly to see who was at the door, as did other members of the FMF who had come to encourage him to get up and eat something. It was their leader, carrying a small bag, one much like a small backpack. Specter looked him dead in the eye, wondering if what he was doing was right and announced, "I've found her."

"Where is she?" Blue immediately got up and walked towards Specter. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Blue," Specter said with a shrug, "If I did you'd head there and you're in no shape to go anywhere in the first place, now sit back down." Blue growled but did as he was told, not wanting to lose his chance at finding her. "I'm going to retrieve her alone. You all are to stay here and watch over Blue. I'm going to get her and bring her back here, after a discussion of course," Specter said matter-of-factly. "What kind of discussion?" Blue's fur bristled. "Irrelevant to you, Blue, don't worry. I'll bring her safely back here and you'll finally be back with your 'soul mate' or whatever you wish to call her," Specter rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "And if any of you try to follow me, I will hurt her," and with that he left, leaving the FMF a gaping at the door. Blue knew Specter had known he wanted to follow, but he couldn't risk letting Hitobito get hurt because of him. So he sat with the others, waiting silently, counting the seconds until Specter would return.

* * *

It was nighttime. Hitobito could tell because the artificial lights in the monkey island area were turned down and only a soft glowing moon was left on the wall. She sighed and wondered exactly how long she'd been away from Blue, she figured it was around two weeks, but it felt like years. Hoping Blue was all right, she tried keeping her spirits up and played with some of the younger monkeys and drew crude pictures of herself and Blue (she wasn't as good at drawing as she used to be because of depression and lack of practice). It was quiet at night, as appose to how the monkeys ran around screeching in the daytime. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when a small scratching noise could be heard. Sitting up, she looked around to find where it was coming from, but couldn't; it seemed to be coming from everywhere on the island, but the other monkeys didn't seem to notice. It looked as though she may have just imagined it and she tried to lie back down when something grabbed her. She tried to scream but something covered her mouth and it dragged her into the brush of the island and held her down until she stopped struggling and caught eye of what captured her. Specter.

"What are you-" she began, but Specter had pulled out a collar-like piece of metal, opened it and wrapped it around Hitobito's throat before closing it again. It was extremely uncomfortable, pinching, cold metal around her throat. She could breath, but it felt like if she turned her head the wrong way, it'd pinch again. "What are your doing?!" she barked in a whisper. Specter only smiled and chuckled, "What do you think?" She was going to snap at him for scaring her, but stopped. She understood what Specter said perfectly. It was if he was speaking in plain English, if fact, he was! But wait, Specter could speak fluent English to her knowledge. "Don't fry you're little human brain, this collar translate what we say, monkeys and humans alike, into English. It'll work with any language also. With this, you can speak to whomever you wish also. I know, I'm amazing, aren't I?" Specter beamed. Hitobito wasn't much for Specter stroking his ego, but it was true; this device was amazing. It'd make everything easier for her and Blue. "Blue…"

"Listen, we need to talk, but we have to get out of here first," Specter nudged Hitobito towards the opposite side of the island of where she had been trying to sleep. "Should we wake up the monkeys?" she questioned. "We can't… I have to get you back and getting all the monkeys out at the same time would make it impossible," he sighed, "As much as I hate it, I have to leave them behind, for Blue. If I don't get you out of here, Blue's not going to last much longer in the state he's in. Besides, it seems the monkeys are happy and healthy for the moment…" Specter seemed upset, but still determined to get the human out. He led her to a small hole in the wall he had torn earlier. She was surprised she hadn't heard him coming through, since the wall was made of mostly cement, but didn't ask Specter anything; she was lucky enough to have him come and rescue her. Specter had her crawl through the hole and he followed; once out, he covered the hole with a large rock so the hole wouldn't be noticeable until long after they were gone.

Once outside, Hitobito noticed that Specter had brought his chair and attached to it was a little chair that was barely big enough to sit on. The monkey leader ran up and sat down in his flying throne and motioned for Hitobito to do the same. She reluctantly did as she was told and got on the smaller chair. Getting positioned, she nodded and the chairs lifted into the air swiftly and started heading towards the base at an almost leisurely pace.

It was very quiet, though Hitobito could tell there was a lot on Specter's mind. "You… mentioned something about Blue 'not making it'?" she tried to break the silence. Specter flinched a bit, but otherwise didn't seem to have heard her. It was quiet again. She sat there in her little 'chair' wondering if it was really safe when he replied. "Well, he's stopped eating and sleeping. He won't talk or even move. It's weird seeing him this way, he was always on the move," Specter seemed to be talking more to himself than her. "All he's been doing is worrying about you," he looked over at the human, "I don't understand why either. You're human. We're entirely different species." Hitobito shrugged, "Well, we're both around the same intelligence. I mean, we can communicate and stuff. It's not like he's in love with a dog or something." Specter snorted, "Might as well be." Hitobito bit her lip, not wanting to get Specter angry and leave her in the middle of nowhere. "But…" he continued, "I can't keep you from him. It's like he needs you or something." "It's because, I think, he really loves me," she looked down at her hands, "Why does it matter to you so much that I'm human. I mean, I know that it IS a little weird that we are different species, but looking past that, I haven't done anything to hurt you or stop you from trying to take over the world. All I do is hang around with Blue, and he still gets his work done." Specter thought for a moment, "Well, I just don't trust you humans. You lie a lot and you've done terrible things to this world. We monkeys are simple and kind. I want us to rule the world and make it a better place than what your people have made it." "I understand that, but why hate me when I haven't done anything, I'm not even from this world," Hitobito tried to reason. "Exactly! You lied! You brought this and never told even Blue anything about it!" he snarled and handed her some of her Ape Escape game cases to her, "What's this? And why didn't you mention it? It has me, my monkeys and even Spike on the cover!" "I-it's just a game… In my world, you and everyone in this world are fictional. I didn't want to say anything because I knew it'd make you upset and cause a panic," Hitobito kept her eyes on the game case, feeling like a child being scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner. "That's no excuse to lie. You should know that… even for a human." Specter grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hitobito asked cautiously. "It means… It means that maybe," Specter looked pained to finish his sentence, "That even for a human, you're a decent being." Hitobito stared at Specter for a moment, awed at what he said, "Does this mean you don't mind me being with Blue and hanging out at the base anymore?" Specter folded his arms, honestly it wasn't like he had a choice because of Blue, but acted like it was, "Yes, you can stay as long a Blue wants to keep you. He considers you his 'soul mate', but I'll refer to you as his pet," he grumbled. Hitobito was surprised that Specter would finally open up to her and let her stay. She started to grin as the base came into view at the top of a volcano in the middle of an island. "What are you smiling at?" Specter glared at the human. "Nothing," she replied and looked straight at the base, smiling at the thought of seeing Blue again.

A small opening in the base appeared and once inside, they landed. Hitobito was thankful for being on solid ground again. 'Not the talk I exactly had in mind, but whatever,' Specter thought to himself, getting up from his chair. He turned to see if the human made it off the chair, he was surprised by the feeling of being squeezed around the waist and a kiss on the cheek. He nearly fell over, but caught his balance in enough time to see Hitobito running out of the room yelling "Thank you!" It took him a moment to realize what happened and felt his cheek. He stood there a moment before screaming, "That's disgusting! Now I have to get shots!" Even after hearing this, Hitobito didn't stop running and only laughed, thinking of the face Specter must be making, but more importantly, of getting back to Blue.


	15. Bright Lights

Hitobito was running through the base, heading to her room to see Blue again. She could see that most of the monkeys were looking at her confused, probably because she was the only human in the entire base and she was running through it like Sonic the Hedgehog, though they probably had no idea who he was.

As she was getting closer to the room, she started to notice odd things like monkeys who seemed to be dizzy or confused. When she turned down the hallway that her room was in, she noticed some monkey minions on the ground that seemed to be sleeping. She slowed to a walk and stepped over several monkeys, including White. She knew something was wrong, she didn't even think White could sleep lying down; he'd always be in his hovering vehicle. She hopped over the other monkeys and was bumped into by a tattered looking Pink.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hitobito asked anxiously, and the metal collar translated. Pink looked at her in confusion for a moment, looking at the collar, but shook her head and put one of her hands up to her forehead. "Blue is what happened," She said angrily, "After Specter left, he just got up and started to fight everyone off. I knew it was a bad idea that he didn't go. He respects Specter, but I guess sitting here doing nothing was too much. Specter should have known how hard it is for him to stay still, and with all that anxiety, we should have seen this coming." Hitobito looked inside the room and saw Yellow was unconscious, Red was holding his head and trying to stand up straight, and several monkeys were wondering around the room as confused as the others. "Red took a hard hit, but as hard headed as he is, it wasn't too bad. Yellow took a hit too, but he's not injured, just knocked out. Same with White, but look at me!" Pink cried out, now just realizing how tattered she really looked, "This was one of my favorite dresses! And I think that I might have bruises! When I get my hands on Blue, I'll kill him! I swear I will!" Pink stormed off, trying to fight off tears; she really couldn't stand not looking perfect all the time.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Specter burst into the room looking straight at Hitobito, not in anger, but in shock. Hitobito put her hands up defensively and tried to calm him down. "It wasn't me, honest! Pink said Blue ran off after you left or something," she pointed into the room and Specter looked to see a still stumbling Red, "You didn't honestly think I could do all this? Especially to Red!" Hitobito looked at Specter with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't change his mind just after he had just opened up and was considerably nice to her. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's fine, it's fine," He muttered, seeming to be more to calm himself down than her, "It's going to be fine, I'll just go out and find him, bring him back and yell at him or something." Specter began to pace back and forth, scratching his head and then looked over at Hitobito, "The only problem is, I don't know where he is. I didn't tell him were I was going and I don't know what mode of transportation he took. We're on an island, so it'd either be by water or air." They both thought about it and the answer was obvious, it had to be by air because neither thought Blue could stand how slow a boat would take to get around. "Alright, I'm going to call all of my minions and see which airplane he took, find out which way he went and you just stay here until I get back, got it? And by that, I mean, DON"T MOVE." Specter snarled; it was pretty clear he did not want another Blue incident happening.

Deciding it was probably best for her to stay where she was, she began to tend to the injured and unconscious monkeys. Fortunately, none of the injuries were serious and most of them walked away, though some had the limp. Red finally shook off the dizzy feeling and was in a fighting mood after that, Yellow woke up and began to 'help' Hitobito by picking up the cutest monkeys and cuddling them until they woke up in a panic. White woke up some time later, looked around and walked off before anyone realized that he had left.

After all the time that had passed, she still had not heard from Specter or anyone else about Blue. She was beginning to feel literally ill with worry; getting a headache and a stomachache. All the injured monkeys were taken care of by now, and she wanted to lie down and rest so badly, but she fought off the urge. She had to go find where Blue was or she'd never feel better, no matter how much she rested.

She decided to take her chances and go help and find Blue, as she ran out the door she slammed into something, causing her to fall back on the ground with a lot of force. "Nnnh…" she opened her eyes to see what she hit and was surprised to see Specter, who was on the ground and holding hit head while grunting curses. Hitobito sat up and composed herself while Specter finally realized what happened and groaned as loud as he could. "That hurt!" he growled at her, "I thought I told you to stay here! If you just followed orders, I wouldn't be on the ground with a migraine!" "Did you find Blue?" the human asked as she got up and offered to help Specter get on his feet. "Oh, sure, yeah" Specter said sarcastically, smacking her hand away from him, "I found the monkey that is so desperate to find you and he isn't here because he thought of something more important to due after mangling half the monkeys on the base!" Hitobito ignored his sarcasm and let Specter get up and brush himself off. "I have no idea where he is," Specter snorted at her, "I figure that me might be headed towards the Professor's lab though, seeing as that's where I just brought you back from. I hope not, though. He could easily be captured and it also risks the rest of us getting caught too. We'll have to go and check the lab, but we can't be seen so we have to make sure we stay hidden and quiet." Hitobito nodded in response, her heart racing in fear that something might happen to Blue before she can get to him on time. She was happy that Specter was going to bring her along too, so that she wouldn't have to feel trapped in the room, not knowing what to do or what was going on in the outside world. "Okay, we'll ride out there until we're close enough to see the lab, then we'll have to go on foot. I can't risk them waking up if we can get there before Blue does," Specter motioned for her to follow.

Blue was outside of the Professor's lab, he could smell her scent and was in the process of circling the outside of the lab as quietly as possible, even though he wasn't as graceful as he used to be. He was bruised and worn looking, a bit thinner and weaker than usual, but he didn't care at the moment, he was trying to figure out what to do. Could she be inside the lab or the house part of the building, maybe in the monkey containment area? He had to choose carefully, fore if he broke in the wrong area first, he was sure he'd be caught before he could find her. It killed him that he couldn't pin point her exact location, had he already started forgetting what she smelled like? He took a deep breath and sighed as he peeked around a corner to see if it was safe.

Blue heard a twig snap and turn around to see where it came from. There was moving in some bushes and whispers. Blue could feel his fur start to stand and growled low in his throat, although it was almost inaudible. He must have been discovered; he couldn't let anyone stop him before he found Hitobito, he wouldn't allow it. He sprinted to the bush and grabbed something, someone, and wrestled them into submission before realizing there was someone else in the bushes with them. He looked up and saw Specter, with a surprised look on his face and his fur stuck out so much he resembled a ball of fluff. Blue looked down and saw Hitobito. He jumped off her and picked her up into his arms, "I found you! Oh, I'm so happy!" Hitobito was semiconscious through this as she had the wind knocked out of her. Blue continued to hug and hold her lovingly, wanting to never let her go or out of his sight ever again. "I thought I had lost you," he whimpered and squeezed her tighter, "I thought I'd never see you again." Specter shushed Blue angrily and tried to get him moving away from the lab towards the base.

Hitobito finally got a good look at Blue and frowned. "What happened to you Blue? You seem so different," she looked up at him, worried, "You look sick." Blue chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine, really. I just missed you. Now that you're here, I'll be better. I'll look like my old self again, I promise… Wait, you can understand me without speaking English? And you're speaking it too!" Hitobito laughed at the dumbfounded look on Blue's face as he stared at her in shock, "It's this collar Specter made for me, Iit translates everything for me. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I'm sure Specter can tell us later." "A collar huh?" Blue looked at it curiously, inspecting it and viewed it from all angles on Hitobito's neck, "It looks nice on you for a collar. But… why were you two in the bushes alone?" Blue looked at Specter and his facial features showed a mix of jealousy and anger. Specter rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me, Blue…Let's go!" he ordered in a whisper. Hitobito attempted to get down from Blue's grasp, but he was intent on carrying her from now on, nuzzling her cheek with his, grinning. "Aw, how sweet," Specter didn't hide the fact that he gagged. Blue knew they weren't up to anything, but he was a bit jealous he hadn't had alone time with Hitobito in a long time and looked forward to getting back to the base as fast as possible so that they could make up for lost time and that he could make sure the love of his life was safe.

They turned and headed towards their ride home when a blinding light came from one of the spotlights on the lab. It was almost impossible to see, the sheer brightness of it immediately gave them headaches and disoriented them. They all winced and tried to get a hold of their surroundings again, trying to make sure no one was going to sneak up on them. Blue squeezed Hitobito close to his chest; he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him again, no matter what the cost.

"We're going to have to run for it," Specter muttered to Blue. "We can't even see where we're going, I can barely see where we are right now!" Blue growled, feeling helpless and scared of what might happen. "Just stay close to me and keep Hitobito with you and we'll be fine, okay? Maybe it was just movement that set it off and they aren't up yet," Specter tried to keep calm and reasonable.

"I'm sure you'd love it if that were only true."


End file.
